Stolen Identity
by ManiacPlea
Summary: After Lily becomes less than human, she finds help in people she never thought she'd get along with. Rated for a little language, and not very graphic fighting scenes. Please ReadReview! The story is much better than the summary!
1. In the Beginning,

Lily Evans was sitting in her common room, a book in one hand, and a quill in the other. She was the only one still awake, and it was her own stupid fault for leaving her homework till the last minute. She stood up and yawned before feeling a presence behind her. Lily was about to turn when an ice-cold hand grabbed her arm in a firm grip.  
  
Lily was physically turned, and she had to stifle a gasp. There was a beautiful man in front of her, but he was looking at her like a wolf looks at a lamb. He smiled down on her, and Lily saw his elongated canine teeth. He had an aura surrounding him that seemed incredibly dark, and it scared Lily slightly.  
  
Lily tried to pull away, but found it impossible. She filled her lungs to scream, but the man put his hand over her mouth. He pulled her into the darkest corner of the common room and held her by her neck. Lily tried to breathe, but found that she couldn't. She was starting to feel incredibly defenseless, and that was something Lily never had been. If she couldn't get rid of you physically she would magically, that was just how Lily was.  
  
The vampire moved to her ear and hissed, "You will play a big part in this world's history, but that is something I cannot have."  
  
Lily looked at the man, who had released her neck, and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
The man backed off even more and Lily tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"My dear Miss Evans, you would have been great. You would have helped another like you, but that I will not allow. I am Kyle, your sire." With that said, Kyle plunged his fangs into Lily's neck.  
  
Lily gasped as the pain shot through her neck, and she felt herself getting dizzier and dizzier. Kyle finally stopped after Lily felt her heart slowing, and bit his own wrist. Lily felt it being led to her mouth, but she couldn't see it. She tried to stop it, but couldn't. The blood started to flow into her mouth, and at first Lily was revolted, but then she just wanted more.  
  
Kyle removed his wrist after a while, and Lily started to feel very tired. Kyle noticed and lifted her easily. He walked her to her bed and placed her gently down.  
  
"Until next time, my sweet." He kissed Lily on the cheek and left in a swirl of his cloak. 


	2. A New Day, A New Life

A.N. Hi all! Sorry about the last chapter, I couldn't find a very good part to stop at, and I figured that was the best. Hope you like the story, it's my first, so please review! I will take flames as well, in fact, I want them! Hope you like the story, sorry for any grammatical errors, and I will try and post as soon as possible!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke the next day feeling like she had been hit by a truck, and had not slept in years. She reluctantly got out of bed, noticing that her 'friends' were gone and she only had a half an hour before classes started. Lily took a quick shower and dried herself off before moving to a mirror. She stifled a shriek when she noticed that there was nothing there. She rubbed her head and looked around her room. Finding nothing of use, Lily groaned and got ready for the day, accidentally hitting where she was bitten and noticing that there was nothing there. She sighed again, knowing that she must look pale, and went into the common room where all of her friends were in an uproar about a bit of blood that was found in the corner of the room.  
  
Lily walked up to her friend Sarah Conklin and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Sarah looked at Lily incredulously, but that changed to concern when she saw the state Lily was in. "Are you ok?"  
  
Lily nodded her head and said, "Just tired. Now, what's everyone moaning about?"  
  
Sarah smiled slightly and said, "There's blood in the corner over there. No one knows how it got there, but it looks like a lot, and it doesn't trail or anything."  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment, not noticing the way most of the guys were staring at her. She threw her hands in the air and said, "I got nothing. Wanna get to Potions? Bear'll become his name if we're not there on time."  
  
Sarah laughed and said, "You're never like this Lils. What's up?"  
  
Lily just shrugged and pointed to the bags under her eyes. "Damn teachers. We really shouldn't have to write about the importance of turning a toad into a bigger toad and back again."  
  
There was laughter from behind Lily, but she didn't even have to turn to say, "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew."  
  
Sarah looked between Lily's bowed head and the boys' incredulous faces before asking, "How did you know?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow as she jumped a student in the middle of the hall and said, "Their laughter. I hear it enough everyday to know it by heart."  
  
Sarah snickered and said, "Fair enough. How did you jump the kid?"  
  
Lily smiled slightly and said, "I bent my knees, then put all the pressure into the balls of my feet, pushed up with a certain amount of force, and straightened my entire body."  
  
Sarah was holding more laughter as the Marauders laughed behind Lily.  
  
James Potter came up and said, "Hallo my lovely Lily!"  
  
Lily just shrugged his arm off with an, "I'm not in the mood today."  
  
James scoffed and said, "Since when has that ever stopped me?"  
  
Lily looked up at James, her eyes looking dead, none like their normal, sparkling selves, and James backed off immediately.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James dumbly nodded his head as Lily bowed hers again and followed Sarah to the dungeons for Potions class.  
  
Potions was not the most enjoyable class for Lily, as she had to use Dragon's blood, and it was highly alluring to her. Lily made James - who she was unfortunately partnered with - deal with it himself, as she was feeling sick to her stomach from how much she wanted it. James did his part in the potion, although he kept almost slipping up because he was shooting suspicious glanced at Lily.  
  
The class was finally over, and Lily found herself happy and sad at the same time. Pain was racking through her body, and she was sure her canines were growing. She could smell the blood running through her peers' veins, and it was starting to drive her insane.  
  
On one hand she was incredibly happy to be leaving it all, but on the other, Lily found that she was fearing the light. She had read about vampires not being able to stand in light, and Lily figured that that was what she was now, so she couldn't stand in it. With a deep sigh Lily stepped in stride with Sarah and left the room. 


	3. Research

Lily gulped and blinked quite a few times before saying, "Umm. But I really don't want to be."  
  
Remus smiled ruefully and said, "That's not the way it works, love."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "This sucks. Actually, there is one good thing!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and Lily grinned mischievously. "I can go and visit the Merpeople whenever I want!"  
  
Remus had to laugh with her, and they spent the rest of the time before class chatting and really getting to know each other.  
  
During class, McGonagall let them pick partners, and Lily went with Remus. Sarah nodded and went with Sirius, seeing as she had a crush on him anyway, and James had to help Peter that class.  
  
Lily found that she thought a lot better and had the problems done in twenty minutes. She was again looking out the window, and Remus whispered, "Can you feel it?"  
  
Lily nodded her head, a bewildered look on her face. She came down to earth when McGonagall came over and said, "Good job, Miss Evans."  
  
Lily smiled and said her thanks, receiving a rare smile from the professor. "Umm, Remus?"  
  
Remus looked over from his potato and said, "Yea?"  
  
Lily whispered, "Can you help me find out things about vampires later?"  
  
Remus looked up weird, so Lily grabbed a piece of parchment, crumbled it up into a ball, and walked to the garbage. On the way back, both she and Remus noticed the way all of the guys were staring at her as if she was the last woman on the face of the planet. When she sat down Remus whispered, "You bet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of her classes dragged by, and by dinnertime, Lily was starving. Thankfully Remus thought of that and met her in the common room with a cup of water. Lily raised an eyebrow at it, and Remus handed her a spell. Lily memorized it and the inflictions of the words. She pulled her wand and muttered the spell. The water swirled until it was thick and red, and Lily could smell it from where she was.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Remus smiled and said, "I did a bit of research during my free period, and I found that you will not be a true vampire, such as having to avoid sunlight, until you drink the blood of a human. Since you haven't, you're safe. This is magically conjured blood, so it's not human, and you will be safe as long as you have it. Of course, you will get the urges and all that, but that is natural."  
  
Lily sighed and nodded her head before raising her glass and saying, "Cheers."  
  
Remus nodded his head and watched as Lily downed the glass and three more.  
  
"I'm thinking you should drink at every meal."  
  
Lily smiled sheepishly before saying, "Thank you so much for this."  
  
Remus nodded, and was caught off guard when Lily hugged him. He laughed lightly before they both stood up and left for the library.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two were in the library for hours, and it had been dark for a while when Lily threw her book on the table and said, "This is crap!"  
  
Madame Pince came over, but Lily just smiled sweetly and she left. Lily shuddered and said, "I want to know more! And now I'm whining! Blah!"  
  
Remus laughed as he pulled Lily into a seat. Said person groaned before jumping up again and saying, "I want to do something!"  
  
Remus didn't even look up to ask, "What?"  
  
Lily sighed and said, "I don't know! Anything! I'm bored! And hyper!"  
  
Remus chuckled and said, "That much is obvious."  
  
Lily stuck out her tongue before looking at the sky. "The sun's much prettier."  
  
Remus snorted before saying, "If you say so."  
  
Lily made funny faces behind Remus' back until he threw a book at her. Lily caught it in mid-air and threw it back into the air, blowing it as she did so. The book flew to the table where it opened to a certain page. Lily shrugged and said, "Interesting."  
  
She moved to the book and shrieked when she saw Kyle staring back at her. He had been scowling, but he smiled, his teeth showing, when Lily came up. Remus started to read, and his jaw dropped when he said, "You're in deep shit, Evans."  
  
Lily threw her hands up and said, "It's not like I asked for this! Fuck, the bastard got me without my consent!"  
  
Remus looked up and said, "Language."  
  
Lily growled and fell into a seat. She let her head hit the table with a thud, but didn't make any sound that it hurt. Lily looked up again, a red mark on her head from the table, and said, "I wanna try something."  
  
Remus threw his book down and asked in an exasperated voice, "What?"  
  
Lily shrugged before smiling wickedly. "Well, I need your friends to help me with it."  
  
Remus' eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Lily put a hand up in defense and said, "I'm not going to kill them!"  
  
A voice behind Lily made her turn, but not start. "Thank Merlin for that."  
  
Lily cracked up while Remus got over his near heart attack.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Remmie! I should have told you they were there!"  
  
Remus glared at Lily before searching through the books and asking, "Have we checked all of these?"  
  
Lily waved a hand over them, and when none opened, she said, "Yeppers!"  
  
Remus snorted while Lily started to jump again.  
  
"Come on! It's night! Fun funniness! Come on!" Lily was jumping up and down, and up and down, and the boys were starting to get dizzy. James grabbed Lily's wrist, but let go of it rather quickly.  
  
"Jeez! You're freezing!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and muttered, "That's what you get when you're dead."  
  
Remus caught it and laughed, but the other boys just stood there, rather dumbfounded. Lily turned to them and asked, "Can you help me?"  
  
She pouted and the boys looked ready to kill for her. Lily looked back at Remus, and her raised eyebrow was all he needed. "I think it's because I know what you are. Then again, it might be because of me."  
  
Lily's brow creased before she realized that everyone was at the door to the library already. She waved her hand over all of the books and they all flew into their appropriate spots, and Lily ran forward to have some fun. 


	4. New Strengths, New Revelations

"Ok, first of all, who's faster in Animagus form?"  
  
James and Sirius looked over at Remus, who pointed to Lily. "I can smell it."  
  
That made the boys even more confused, but James raised his hand. Lily jumped and said, "Ok, you're going to change and we're going to run around the lake."  
  
James blinked a few times, but shrugged. Sirius was thinking along the same lines as James, but let Lily go. At the sound of three, Lily and James ran, but Lily was back in seconds. James hadn't even reached the other side of the lake, and Lily wasn't even out of breath.  
  
Remus clapped and said, "Bravo."  
  
James came back, but looked bewildered. "Care to try again?" James shook his head in the negative, so Lily shrugged. She ran forward at a slower pace, and it only took her ten seconds that time.  
  
Lily jumped and said, "Fun! Next trick! Don't we all just feel like little horsies?"  
  
Remus patted Lily's arm and said, "It'll be ok."  
  
Lily looked at the ground and nodded her head before saying, "Transport!"  
  
Lily told Remus to conjure some binoculars since she didn't have her wand, and said, "Look at the North Tower, ok?"  
  
Remus nodded his head, and watched Lily as she concentrated on something. In seconds she disappeared and Remus lifted the magnifying glasses. Lily was doing a victory dance on the North Tower. Remus started to laugh, but then his eyes got wide as Lily jumped off the tower, her arms wide. She flew down until Remus was looking at her as she stood right in front of him.  
  
"Hiya Remmie!"  
  
Remus made a noise that sounded a lot like, "Meep!"  
  
Lily found it hilarious as she started to think about what to do. "I would go visit the Merpeople, but it's late and I don't want to disturb them."  
  
Remus nodded and said, "It's wise."  
  
Lily nodded too and looked up at the sky. She was pointing out all of the major constellations when she noticed something. "Where're James and Sirius?"  
  
Remus looked to over his shoulder and said, "Trying to figure out what the binoculars do."  
  
Lily burst into laughter before staring at the boys' backs. They turned soon, and Lily tilted her head to the side in question. Smiling sheepishly, they went back to Lily and Remus' sides. Lily just sat there and stared at the water while Remus watched her with a concerned expression. Remus suddenly shivered and Lily checked the sky.  
  
"It's one. You should go in. We all should."  
  
Remus nodded his head, but James hung back, along with Sirius. Lily waved Remus forward and hugged him goodnight before turning to the other two boys with her. "What can I do for you?"  
  
James couldn't put it to words, so he waved to the lake, the North Tower, everything. Lily shrugged, but Sirius stepped forward. "You're something other than human."  
  
Lily threw her hands up and said, "Thanks!"  
  
James laughed and said, "Sorry. But he's right."  
  
Lily put a hand to her mouth and said, "No, really?"  
  
Both boys laughed at that, and continued to walk towards the warmth of the castle. Just before they got there, Lily heard something. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Both boys stopped and held their breaths for a minute. Lily heard it even better and strained her ears. It was a conversation, and it was coming from one of the common rooms. "You guys go ahead, I have to check this out."  
  
They shrugged, but then Lily stopped them.  
  
"Come here."  
  
They came, and Lily transported them to the Gryffindor common room, where Kyle was holding a girl up by her neck. The girl, it turned out, was Sarah, Lily's best friend. Lily's anger kicked in, and she pulled her friend down. "How the hell could you do that to her?! You think you're something special?"  
  
Kyle laughed and said, "I am glad you are fitting in."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes before giving Sarah to James and Sirius, who were watching along with the entire common room. Lily heard Remus yelling outside the door, so she yelled back, "GET THE HEADMASTER!"  
  
Kyle laughed and picked Lily up. He threw her into the door, which stayed closed. Lily was up in a flash, and she looked pissed. "Now see, normally I would have let that first one slide, but after last night, I don't like you very much anymore."  
  
She blinked and was gone. In the next instant she was behind Kyle and had him lifted by his neck. Of course, since he didn't have to breath that just aggravated him. "Lily, darling. Please put me down."  
  
Lily smiled wickedly and said, "Yes, sir, Sire, sir."  
  
She threw him out a window, only to have him come back through the shattered glass and pin Lily to the ground. "You really need to complete the process dear."  
  
Lily looked up, bewildered and asked, "What is with all that 'dear' shit? I hate you!"  
  
She head butted him, and while he was disoriented kicked him in his most sensitive area. He fell to the side as Lily pinned him to the ground. She looked around for something wooden, but couldn't find anything. She sighed and smiled grimly before snapping Kyle's neck. Said person fell into unconsciousness as Lily looked around for something wooden. She sighed when she saw her wand, but figured it would work. She held out her hand, turned Kyle over, and plunged her wand into his heart.  
  
There was a blinding light as Lily's wand did something, and then there was nothing. Lily's wand fell to the ground amid the ashes of her sire, but everything else was perfectly still. Lily was the first to wake up and pull her wand. She remembered what happened, but she was sure no one else would. She moved to the picture frame and muttered, "Finite Incatatum."  
  
The door swung open and Remus, Dumbledore, and half of the other teachers in the school came forward. Albus went into the room and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Everyone looked to everyone else, and as one shrugged. Lily stepped forward and said, "James, Sirius, and I all came back here. Remus was taking a walk - between you and me he was visiting his girlfriend, but I could be wrong - and the next thing we know, there's a pile of ash on the floor."  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders helplessly, and the Headmaster inspected the ashes. They were in the picture of Kyle, and he was scowling. Albus waved his wand over the entire pile, and it was put into a bag. Lily looked up to the only man she really listened to and asked, "What are you going to do with them? Actually, my first question is, where did they come from?"  
  
Albus gave Lily a piercing stare that she met with one of her own, and sighed. "Alas I do not know. I will try and find out, however. Please have a good night."  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to doing their things, but Lily was staring at Albus. He was leaving with the ashes, and if Remus read and told it right, Kyle could be brought back by them. Lily sighed and fell into a seat near the fire, suddenly very cold. She rubbed her hands together, but couldn't warm them. It was at that moment that it really sunk in. She was dead. There was no going back, no nothing else. The only good thing was that she wasn't ageless and could still walk in sunlight. But even then it only lasted until she drank a human's blood. Quite suddenly Lily started to cry, but it came out the way vampire's cry, as blood.  
  
Remus ran forward and pulled Lily into a hug, drying her tears with a spare towel. "Shh. It's ok, love. Let it out. Shh, shh."  
  
Lily stopped crying after a little while and just hugged Remus. She was feeling a little better, like there was still some warmth left in her body, when she felt hands on her shoulders and another pair on her hands. Sirius smiled up at her and winked, while James did the same, only down. Lily smiled back and just reveled in the feelings she got from having true friends, friends who didn't desert her when they found out what she was. Lily closed her eyes and let sleep take hold, a small smile firmly in place. Remus sighed sadly while James picked her up and carried her to bed.  
  
He cringed slightly as he laid her down. On the white sheets and with her hair splayed out she really looked dead. James cringed again and Lily laughed. "I'm thinking make-up's in order."  
  
James laughed too and sat down next to her. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Lily looked up and adopted a brave face. "I'll get by."  
  
James nodded too and kissed Lily on the forehead. Lily smiled slightly and said, "Thanks."  
  
James nodded again and left the room with a, "Goodnight Lily Flower."  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes as well as her body and fell asleep. 


	5. Classes Are Boring, Or Are They?

The next morning Sarah was trying to wake Lily, but couldn't. She then noticed that her friend wasn't breathing, didn't have a pulse, and was white as a sheet. She screamed, waking up the rest of her roommates, but also bringing the boys in.  
  
Sirius went over to Sarah and hugged her while James and Remus took opposite sides of Lily's bed. They sat down and each grabbed one of her hands. A smile appeared on Lily's face as she said, "Nice to see you too."  
  
She opened her eyes and yawned widely. "Sorry."  
  
Both boys laughed and pulled Lily up by her hands. Lily was up in a flash and looking for clothes. Sighing, she pulled her wand and muttered a few words. She was ready to go, though still looked tired. She looked at Remus and said, "This sucks."  
  
Remus laughed and said, "Nothing I can do."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes before moving to Sarah. She waved her wand and Sarah went back to normal, and thankfully none of the other girls had seen what Sarah screamed at, or what Lily had just done.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily went to breakfast and used the spell Remus gave her. She smiled as she drank the blood and looked at the sky. She was watching the clouds move when Lucius Malfoy stepped behind her. "Well, well, mudblood. Trying to look better by not eating?"  
  
Lily looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. She winked suggestively and he stopped being a jerk. She waved her hand and he left in an instant, amid many laughs from the Marauders.  
  
Peter was looking at Lily in an odd way while James, Sirius, and Remus all laughed with her. Lily was about to get up and head to class when Albus stepped up behind her.  
  
"Hiya Alby! How goes it?"  
  
Albus smiled a little and said, "I am fine, Miss Evans, how are you?"  
  
Lily thought for a minute before yawning. "Oops, sorry about that! I'm kinda tired, though."  
  
Albus nodded his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"After dinner?"  
  
Albus looked at Lily with wide eyes, but Lily just looked at him normally. "Yes, if you would please."  
  
Lily shrugged and went back to gathering her things.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yay! Charms!"  
  
Remus put a hand on Lily's shoulder and pushed down on it. Lily stopped and said, "Ooo, over a little, yea, you got it!"  
  
Remus threw his head back and laughed while James and Sirius moved forward. Sirius covered Lily's eyes as James picked Lily up by her waist. Lily shrieked and said, "James Potter put me down!"  
  
James just laughed as he carried the now able to see Lily to the Charms classroom. Lily crossed her arms and turned her head so she could look at James. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
James just smiled as he continued to walk. Lily saw her opportunity and shot her hands forward. She started to tickle James' stomach, and his footing was starting to go a bit unsteady. He finally had to put Lily down as she continued to mercilessly tickle him. Lily jumped up and started to do a victory dance that was cut short by James standing up straight and asking, "Now, is the little flower ticklish perhaps?"  
  
Lily glared at James before her eyes widened and she ran. Sirius and Remus were holding each other up, and their friends' bags, as James chased after Lily. She ran and ran, thankful that she didn't need to breath, and got into the classroom right at the bell. She sat down and smiled cheerfully at Flitwick.  
  
"Good morning Professor!"  
  
Flitwick couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face. "Good morning Lily. And where are your things?"  
  
Lily smiled and pointed to the door, where James was panting, and Sirius and Remus were laughing hysterically. Remus moved into the classroom and sat next to Lily, handing her the bag he was carrying.  
  
"Right here Professor! I was a bit busy trying to get out of Mister Potter's reach, and so my dear friend Mister Lupin grabbed my things for me."  
  
She smiled sweetly, and Remus stifled another laugh. James sat right behind Lily, with Sirius right behind Remus, and Flitwick smiled. "Indeed. Please try to come in on time boys." All three nodded, and went back to the lesson, which Lily completed in five minutes time. Once she was done, Lily looked around the classroom, noticing the glances all of the jealous girls were giving her.  
  
Lily turned around and watched as James tried to get his rock to change colors. She had her head cocked to the side, and her brow was furrowed as she watched him. After a few tries, Lily noticed his mistake and pushed her seat to the edge of his desk.  
  
"No, hold your wand the other way. Yea, now tap it gently and elongate the second 'o' in Colorare, and the 'a' in Mutare." James tried it, and his rock started to change colors.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Good job, now if you want a specific color, just add it in. Like, I want mine to be, oh I don't know, the color of my hair."  
  
James laughed while Lily brought her rock over to James' desk. She tapped her wand to it and said, "Colorare Mutare Lily's Hair."  
  
James scoffed and said, "That's never going to work."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow as the rock changed to the exact color of her hair. James' jaw dropped as he tried it on his rock. It worked, and James had to laugh. Lily winked before turning back to her desk, bringing her rock with her. She sat back and watched the sun while everyone else tried the spell. Remus didn't even look at Lily as he put a hand on her shoulder and started to rub a little. Lily took the hand and squeezed it gently before saying, "This is boring. Let's do something."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, but Lily was looking at the ceiling of the classroom. She blinked as she looked down at Flitwick. "Perfect."  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all looked at Lily as she studied her teacher for a few seconds. She had her wand and was muttering something under her breath. A stream of red light shot out of her wand and hit a spot right above Flitwick's head. Of course, the teacher noticed and turned to look at it.  
  
While he was looking, Lily pointed to all of the girls and muttered, "Vestire Mutare Homo."  
  
The girls were all in men's clothing, and right before they noticed Lily pointed her wand at the guys, with the exclusion of the Marauders, and muttered, "Vestire Mutare Femina."  
  
All of the guys were changed into Woman's clothing, and Lily almost laughed. She waved her wand in a circle over her own, James', Sirius', Remus', and her own head and muttered, "Operire Corporalis."  
  
Right after Lily put down her wand Flitwick turned around and shrieked slightly. Everyone else looked around and burst into laughter before the girls noticed that they were wearing guy's clothes. Lily and the Marauders, with the exception of Peter since he was in the Hospital Wing with the Wizarding equivalent of the pneumonia, all burst into laughter. Remus turned to the other two boys and said, "She put an illusion on us. They all think we have the other's clothes on, so just pretend."  
  
James and Sirius laughed even harder and nodded their heads. Lily sat back in her seat, a smile on her face. Flitwick smiled back at Lily and tipped his imaginary hat. "Settle down class, settle down. I'm sure it will wear off in a little while. Until then, back to the lesson!"  
  
The class was stunned into silence, before most of the girls shrieked again. James and Sirius looked at each other before turning to Lily. James leaned over his desk and asked, "How did you get out of trouble?!"  
  
Lily just smiled and looked back at the ceiling.  
  
~*~  
  
By lunch time the spell had yet to reverse itself, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years were trying to find the culprit. Of course, the Headmaster knew whom it was, but found it all frightfully amusing. In fact, when Lily walked into the hall, surrounded by almost the rest of her year, Albus burst into laughter and said, "The new look is quite smashing."  
  
Lily had almost fallen over from her laughter, but caught herself at the last minute. She walked to her table and sat down, James, Sirius, and Remus sitting around her, and she started to plan a prank on the Slytherins. She was just about to put it in action when McGonagall came up behind her and said, "The Headmaster asks if you could remove your spells Miss Evans."  
  
Lily looked up at Albus and her eyes were wide with innocence. She pointed to herself and mouthed, "Me?"  
  
Albus burst into laughter again, but when he stopped nodded his head. Lily pouted before pulling her wand and waving it over her head in a circle. She muttered, "Finite Incatatum."  
  
Everyone went back to normal, and Albus smiled again. Lily winked at him then turned back to McGonagall. "I do believe that you are hungry, Professor, and there is still some time left in the lunch period,"  
  
Lily let her offer stand as McGonagall turned back to the staff table. Lily turned back to the boys and said, "Oh yeah, I'm good."  
  
Everyone laughed before going back to their meals. Lunch ended, and Lily was walking a bit slower to her next class. Remus noticed and asked, "You ok?"  
  
Lily just waved him off as she yawned. "Nighttime is so much better."  
  
Remus smiled as he took her bag. "Well come on, you can sleep in Divination." Lily smiled and followed her friends to her next class.  
  
The rest of the day was sort of a blur for Lily, who was very tired most of the time. She did as Remus told and slept during Divination, but she had to go outside for Care of Magical Creatures the period after. By dinner she was waking up again, and she found that she was particularly hungry, which made her very irritable. Remus already had to hit her upside the head twice, and James had to ask her out again, something that really annoyed her, to get Lily to calm down.  
  
She was better after dinner, but that went away when she realized she had to go to the Headmaster's office. She made funny faces to him all through dinner, and the boys were laughing particularly hard from it all, but she still had to go. Waving goodbye and apologizing profusely, Lily made her way to Albus' office.  
  
Lily teleported instead of walking because she was lazy and when she got there, Lily got a major shock. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Albus came in just after Lily was forced up against a wall.  
  
"What did you bring him back for?!"  
  
Kyle smiled evilly and moved closer to Lily. "Now, now dear. Do not patronize the kind man you will kill."  
  
Lily's eyes blazed as she pushed Kyle off her and into the fire. Kyle growled and jumped out, punching Lily across the face as he did so. Albus sighed and waved his wand around. Three minutes later, when Kyle had Lily up against a wall, most of the teachers, and all of the Marauders, with the exception of Peter, came running through the door. Lily kicked Kyle off her and looked around for something wooden. She flipped one of the chairs and broke a leg off of it. Just before she could attack Kyle, said person lunged and kicked Lily out the window. She flew back in and growled in frustration. Kyle smiled and 'transformed', something Lily really didn't like. She kicked and punched him into a wall, then lifted her hand. The piece of wood she had previously broken came zooming though the air, but Kyle was faster and caught it. He lunged at Lily, and she just barely escaped. Instead of hitting her heart like it was supposed to, the wood hit Lily in the stomach. Everyone stopped and looked down at Lily's stomach. Lily coughed and pulled the wood out. She twirled it in her fingers, her own teeth coming out. "Bad move Kyle."  
  
She hit Kyle over the head and pulled his hair. Kyle turned, and Lily plunged the wood into Kyle's heart. Kyle growled and said, "This isn't over dear."  
  
Lily was panting as her body healed itself, and she watched with fear as Kyle exploded into a pile of ash. The picture was of Kyle scowling again, and Lily spit on it. Albus collected the ashes again while Lily sank to the floor. She coughed again, her stomach bleeding, but only because there had been blood in her stomach. Lily shivered and reached a hand to the fire.  
  
She let the flames lick her hand, but not burn it. Once she felt the heat, she sat back and put her other hand in. Everyone was watching as one of her fingers caught fire. Lily just watched it in sadness. She finally stood once her body was healed, but was still watching the flames, which were now over her entire hand. She blew on the hand and everything went out, but she was cold again.  
  
She turned to Albus, her eyes dead like they had been when James had seen her. "If you brought him back so you could see if I was what you thought I was, I'm not going to be very happy."  
  
Albus looked up from the ashes and asked, "So you are then?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. Why do you think he wants me so badly?"  
  
Albus looked back into the ashes and said, "He was never meant to be woken again. Fawkes was crying over something else and a few of his tears hit the ashes. I will get rid of these immediately, however."  
  
Lily nodded and turned to leave when Albus stopped her. "I am sorry for this Miss Evans."  
  
Lily nodded and went back out the door, actually tired even though it was nighttime.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily went straight to her bed, a sadness like nothing she had felt before flooding over her. She just lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling when she heard someone come in. She felt them coming closer, but was not expecting to see James. "Is something the matter?"  
  
James took one of Lily's hands in his own, and rubbed it until it became warm. Lily shivered, and James took her other hand. He rubbed it, and it too became warm. Lily put her hands to her face, and sighed when she felt the heat. She looked at James, tears threatening to spill again.  
  
James moved closer and said, "Don't cry."  
  
Lily looked up into James' eyes and didn't feel like crying anymore. She nodded and sat back against her headboard, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It didn't hurt like it should have. You know, it should have felt like hell and back again, but it only stung slightly. I don't like it. I want it to hurt."  
  
James looked at Lily with sympathy evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and moaned, "Not you too!"  
  
James laughed as he pulled Lily back into a sitting position. "Not me too?"  
  
Lily smiled fleetingly before saying, "Albus said it as well! It's not your fault, it's Kyle's."  
  
James smiled slightly as well. "Well I'm sorry this happened to you. You're really not a bad person."  
  
Lily smiled slightly and replied, "Thanks, but I'm sure you could find something bad about me. Oh hey! I know one! I'm a hybrid!"  
  
James snorted and asked, "So? Look at Moony."  
  
Lily smiled slightly and said, "Too true, but still."  
  
James smiled slightly as well. "Very well. But I still think you're a good person."  
  
Lily's smile widened a bit. "Thanks."  
  
James nodded and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Good night Lily Flower."  
  
Lily's smile was still in place, if not a bit wider, as she said, "Good night James."  
  
~*~  
  
Colorare Mutare - Color Change Colorare Mutare Lily's hair - Color Change Lily's hair Vestire Mutare Homo - Dress Change Man Vestire Mutare Femina - Dress Change Woman Operire Corporalis - Cover Body  
  
A.N.: Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry for the delay, stupid computers. Oh well, enough babbling! Hope you like this chapter, I made it longer, but I still think it's pretty short.oh well! I'll try and update soon! Again, sorry for the wait!  
  
Kristin & Zoe Lefebvre - THANKS!  
  
By the way, Zoe, is that your last name? 'Cause if it is, WOW! 


	6. Of Gits and New Girlfriends

The next few weeks were the exact same, with the exception of the House- elves conjuring blood and having it ready for Lily. Everything seemed to be fine and going great. That is until Malfoy pushed Lily to her limit, and Lily had to deal with some major urges.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was walking to the library a little slower than usual because of the time of day. She was a hallway and a half away when Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and started to trail her. Lily of course felt him, so she stopped and said, "Come and face me Malfoy. Or are you afraid?"  
  
Malfoy walked until he was in front of Lily and said, "You've changed Mudblood. My master could have good uses for you."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, and Malfoy pulled his wand. He muttered something Lily couldn't hear, but Lily saw the flash of red and knew what it was. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. It was like the tingling sensation she got every time her teeth elongated. When she licked her lips, Lily realized that's what had happened. She glared at Malfoy before licking her teeth.  
  
"Interesting spell."  
  
Malfoy stepped back a little and said, "It's true."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and continued her trek to the library, though her teeth had yet to shrink back. She was almost there when an invisible force pulled her back. Lily looked into the shadows and saw Malfoy with his wand raised. Lily stopped herself using her own magic and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Malfoy smiled and said, "You."  
  
Lily teleported out of the hall and to James' side, only for Malfoy to use the summoning charm again. Lily was hit up against the wall of the classroom, and Lily looked to James, who was with Sirius and Remus discussing a prank. "If I see him I will kill him."  
  
She tried taking deep breaths, but it didn't work. Remus moved forward and asked, "What do we have to do?"  
  
Lily shrugged as she was hit against the wall again. "I don't know! Knock me out, knock him out, get the Headmaster, all three?"  
  
Sirius laughed lightly and pulled his wand.  
  
"Somnus."  
  
Lily fell to the ground, and James ran out the door, Remus following, though going in the other direction. James saw Malfoy in the shadows near the library and said, "You know, Lily just came to me and said she was going to kill you if she saw you. I would stop."  
  
Malfoy looked at James and sneered, but didn't stop his charms. Remus suddenly came running up, Albus right behind him. Albus looked down upon Lucius and said, "Mister Malfoy. If you would follow me please?"  
  
Malfoy nodded his head and began to follow Albus, but Albus stopped suddenly.  
  
"PPHW."  
  
He left with that cryptic message, but Remus seemed to understand. He went back to the classroom, where Lily was still asleep and said, "Come on, we've got to get to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Sirius nodded, and James picked up Lily, all three running again. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Poppy came out and asked what happened. James answered what he could, and Poppy nodded.  
  
She placed Lily on a bed before taking out a very long needle with a long, thin tube connected to it. The tube was connected to a bag of blood, and the boys watched with amazement as Poppy stuck the needle straight into Lily's stomach. Lily opened her eyes and said, "That's an interesting feeling."  
  
Poppy smiled, but stopped when she noticed Lily's teeth. She backed up with a gasp. "Yea, I don't know what that is. I thought it was the Cruciatus Curse at first, but then my teeth stayed out even now, so I don't think it was."  
  
Poppy went to her supply closet and came back with a very dusty bottle. "Drink this."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. She fell onto her pillows with a groan, and her back arched as pain shot through her. Poppy took the needle out and grabbed Lily's shoulders as she writhed on the bed. "Concentrate!"  
  
Lily did, and she stopped shaking. Poppy sat back in a seat and observed Lily. Her teeth were back to normal, but she looked even whiter than usual.  
  
"So he said a spell and it shot a red stream?"  
  
Lily nodded and Poppy went back to thinking. "Facere-Scire."  
  
Lily looked up and then realization dawned on her. "Of course! The revealing spell!"  
  
Lily sat back against her headboard, a thoughtful look on her face. Remus stepped forward and asked, "What was the potion you gave her?"  
  
Poppy smiled grimly and replied, "Potion form of Finite Incatatum. They recalled the use of it around ten years ago since not many could handle the pain that came with it, but pain is irrelevant when it comes to Miss Evans."  
  
Lily smiled slightly before burping. Everyone laughed, and Lily smiled sheepishly. "Oops?" Everyone laughed again before going about their business. Poppy went back to her office, while the boys said goodbye and went back to their prank.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the year passed by quickly, but Lily had a problem. She went to Albus with it, and he in turn went to the Ministry. Through some connections, he had it so Lily could do magic out of school, effectively giving her the ability to create blood for herself. Lily was forever thankful to Albus, especially after he spoke with Malfoy and threatened him with expulsion if he told anyone about Lily, and if he did anything to Lily again. Lily got on the Hogwarts Express with a light heart, but left with a heavy one.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus came into Lily's compartment and said, "Come sit with us."  
  
Lily shook her head before going back to her sleep. Remus came up next to her and said, "Come on. You have to live the summer with that horrible sister of yours, come sit with your friends."  
  
Lily sat up, but didn't leave right away. "Do you think I'll ever change back?"  
  
Remus looked at Lily for a long time before saying, "I honestly don't know. I would love for you to, I mean you don't deserve this curse, but Albus never destroyed the ashes, so no one knows where they are."  
  
Lily nodded her head sadly, a single tear escaping her. Remus gave Lily a hug, and Lily removed the tear, but she was still a bit upset. She moved to the cabin with the boys, noticing belatedly that there was still a bit of blood on her face, and there was a girl in the cabin with her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked in first and sat in Remus' seat. Remus came in and exclaimed, "Hey!"  
  
Lily just smiled sweetly before the girl pointed out the blood. Lily wiped her face and said, "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
The girl, Lily recognized her as Teresa Collins, a fellow Gryffindor, nodded her head and sat back, but James and Sirius were looking at Lily in concern. Remus shook his head and the other boys went back to their conversations.  
  
Lily had a hard time concentrating on what everyone else was saying because she was thinking about Kyle and her life. She was not one to brood, or even think about herself, but for some reason it was all coming out. Remus finally broke her silence by saying, "Play me in Chess."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her lips. "Ok."  
  
Everyone watched, knowing that no one had ever beaten Remus before, but the boys knew that Lily was brilliant. Teresa watched as Lily would stare at the pieces before moving in what seemed like a very bad way. The game went on for a good hour, with everyone enraptured the entire time. In the end Lily won, and Remus was shocked.  
  
"I knew you were good, but not that good!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow before putting the pieces away. Sirius stood up and asked, "Lily? Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
Lily looked up, her eyes feeling very heavy. She yawned and said, "Sure."  
  
Sirius walked out first, while Lily was right behind him. They went into Lily's old compartment, and Sirius started to pace. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily sat down and started to play with her nails. "I'm afraid I'll never turn back."  
  
Sirius sat down with that and said, "I never expected that one."  
  
Lily smiled slightly and replied with a simple, "Yea."  
  
Sirius sat back and started another path of conversation. "Can you believe James is going out with Collins?"  
  
Lily spit out the blood she had just taken a sip of. She burst into laughter. "Collins?!"  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded his head. Lily blinked, the smile still on her face. "I would bet you on how long they're going to last, but I'll win."  
  
Sirius snorted and said, "You're not serious?"  
  
Lily smiled sweetly, "Nope I'm not. You are!"  
  
Sirius laughed before saying, "You would win if we placed a bet?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and concentrated on James and Teresa. An image formed and it was James standing with someone at the alter. She was shorter than James by about half a foot, had hair that hung to her waist in curls, and was very petite. She opened her eyes and said, "He's not going to marry her, that's for certain."  
  
Sirius' jaw was working up and down as he asked, "How did you know that?"  
  
Lily smirked before saying, "I've always had a division of Divination. I can see certain things if I concentrate enough."  
  
Sirius blinked before saying, "Huh. Interesting."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded her head before looking out the window. "Only two more hours."  
  
Sirius looked at his watch and his brow creased, "Um Lils? We don't get there for another four hours."  
  
Lily looked at Sirius incredulously. "Who said that was when we were arriving? That's when I wake up." She smiled and Sirius had to smile.  
  
"Ok. Now, no more tears?"  
  
Lily smiled brightly and said, "Wouldn't dream of it!"  
  
She linked arms with Sirius as they made their way to the door.  
  
"You're my brother, so you know. I've never had one, but you are."  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Thanks."  
  
Lily smiled as well, and together they went back to the cabin, where Remus was trying very hard not to listen to Teresa and James kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
After two pretty boring hours had passed, Lily woke up. She jumped around the cabin a few times before sitting down and saying, "Let's pull a prank!"  
  
Teresa looked up and said, "As long as I don't get stuck in guys clothes again it's cool."  
  
Lily tried hard not to, but it came out anyway. As soon as Lily laughed James, Sirius, and Remus did as well. They laughed for about five minutes before Lily could speak again. "That was a great prank."  
  
All three boys nodded, but Teresa was outraged. "How can you say that? We were stuck in our opposite sexes' clothing!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "Yea. That's where the funniness comes in."  
  
James and Sirius snorted while Remus let a small smile slip. Lily looked at Teresa in concern and said, "Sorry if looks mean that much to you, but it was a joke, plain and simple."  
  
Remus spoke up and said, "Actually, those were pretty complex charms."  
  
Lily smiled modestly and the boys laughed again. Teresa glared at Lily, who looked back at her with a calculating look. "Fine. If you don't want to hear my prank, that's cool."  
  
Teresa smiled and Lily stood up. "Sorry guys."  
  
She left, and all of the guys' jaws dropped. Remus stood up and went to find Lily, but she wasn't in the hall. He came back in and asked in a hushed voice, "How could she just leave?"  
  
Teresa clucked her tongue and said, "Well, she was just going to play some stupid prank, anyway."  
  
James blinked, Remus' jaw dropped, and Sirius couldn't speak.  
  
"What do you mean 'some stupid prank'?"  
  
Teresa turned to her boyfriend and said, "Well, it would have been!"  
  
Remus closed his mouth and said, "You don't get it. Lily's brilliant. You don't want to be on her bad side, and if you wouldn't let her do her prank, you're on her bad side."  
  
James nodded his head and Sirius exclaimed, "I gotta find her!"  
  
He ran out of the cabin just as it started to shake. Teresa shrieked and ran out while James and Remus looked around. As soon as Teresa ran out, the shaking stopped. Lily came in through the window and said, "Well I never thought she'd leave so soon."  
  
She pouted, and James laughed before saying, "Lily, she's not like us. She cares about her looks and things like that."  
  
Lily blinked and asked, "And I don't?"  
  
James stuttered a bit and said, "Well, I mean,"  
  
Lily's mouth was slightly open. "Is that what you think?"  
  
James blinked at Lily's hurt voice. She conjured a mirror with her wand. She handed it to Remus, who shrugged. Remus handed it to James, who shrugged as well. Lily took it and a tear slid out. Remus came up behind her and gasped. James did as well and his jaw dropped. He could see himself and Remus, but he couldn't see Lily. Lily threw the mirror into a seat and transported back to her cabin, where she started to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius passed Lily's cabin on the way back to his own, and when he heard the crying stopped. He looked in to see Lily rubbing her hands together. Sirius couldn't watch, as he was getting tears in his eyes, and he went back to his cabin.  
  
"What did you do to her?!"  
  
Remus cringed at Sirius' harsh tone. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and asked, "Why is she crying? You know it's not good for her!"  
  
Remus ran out of the cabin while James practically fell into a seat and held his head in his hands. Sirius stood directly in front of him and asked in a deathly calm voice, "What did you do to my sister?"  
  
James looked up and blinked before putting his head back in his hands. "I just stuck up for Teresa, but I was an arse."  
  
Sirius snorted and tapped his foot impatiently. James cringed and said, "I just said that Teresa was one of those girls that cares about her looks and everything. I meant it that she wasn't like Lily, who liked pranks and things."  
  
Sirius sat down and asked, "What happened?"  
  
James groaned. "She was really hurt. She took it to mean that she didn't, and then she conjured a mirror."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrow, and James continued in a choked voice, "She didn't appear in it." Sirius' jaw dropped as he ran from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus ran in to see Lily lying in a seat, her eyes closed and blood steaks down her face. He took one of her hands, which seemed to be colder than usual, and started to rub it. Her hands stayed cold, however. Her entire body was cold, and she looked more dead than usual. She didn't stir at all, and Remus was beginning to get worried. When Sirius came up, Remus said, "Get James!"  
  
Sirius did so, and appeared a minute later with a very morose James.  
  
"Come on! She won't wake up!"  
  
Sirius kneeled down and grabbed Lily's hand. He put it to his face, letting his face get cold. Lily's hand was slightly warmer as Remus moved forward and did the same thing. Lily's hand was warm, but nothing else was, and she didn't seem to be moving. James moved forward and kneeled down. He whispered so only Lily could hear, "You can't be asleep yet, I haven't said good night to the little Lily Flower."  
  
Lily's eyes moved under their lids, and James kissed Lily on her forehead. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she had to blink them before she woke up fully. "What?"  
  
James backed off while Sirius and Remus helped her into a seated position.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and said in a monotonous voice, "I was thinking."  
  
Sirius snorted and said, "The equivalent of a coma is not thinking."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Say what you will, Sirius."  
  
Remus moved forward and put his hand to Lily's cheek. He was glad when it warmed slightly. Her other cheek warmed slightly when James put his hand there, and Lily's forehead warmed when Sirius put his hand there. Lily seemed to wake from whatever trance she had been in, and she asked, "What're you doing in here?"  
  
The three boys backed off and Lily pouted, but all they did was laugh.  
  
"I came in to check on you, crying is not good for your system, love."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I know, I know."  
  
Sirius snorted and said, "When he couldn't wake you he got worried, so we came in."  
  
Lily looked at James and said, "I'm sorry I didn't allow you to say goodnight."  
  
James smiled and said, in mock-dramatics, "It's what I live for!"  
  
Lily laughed along with Sirius and Remus, before noticing her face. "Ugh. I will stop crying if only so I don't have the blood stains on my face."  
  
Remus snorted as he conjured a wet cloth. Lily wiped her face off before taking the dry cloth Remus offered her. "Thanks Remmie."  
  
Remus glared at Lily before smiling. "Sure thing Lils."  
  
Lily glared at Remus, and he backed off. Lily smiled and turned to the other two boys. "Works every time."  
  
They laughed, and the rest of the trip was spent playing games and just talking, though Teresa did come back and apologize.  
  
~*~ (A.N. I decided to give you the next chapter as well. Hope you like it!) ~*~  
  
SUMMER BLUES AND WRINKES.  
  
Lily walked between the barriers of Platform 9 & ¾ with Sirius on her left, Remus on her right, and James behind her, with Teresa at his side. When Lily saw her father she sighed, and Remus caught it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Lily just shook her head before grabbing her trunk and owl cage. She hugged each of her friends goodbye, and even hugged Teresa. James leaned down and whispered so Lily could hear also, "Don't mind her, she's a little off in the head."  
  
Lily smiled deviously before it turned genuine. "Oh where, oh where will I be without my nightly goodnight?"  
  
James smiled as well before kissing Lily on the forehead. "It isn't every night, but it'll have to do."  
  
Lily shrugged before hugging James and waving to all of her friends. She walked to her father and bit her lip to stop from cringing.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Lily nodded her head and got a better grip on her things as her father started to walk away. She could carry the things with ease, but it was the fact that her father didn't even bother to help her. She knew she was slacking, she was doing it on purpose, but she didn't expect her father to say, "Hurry up, Freak! I don't have all day!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, but was sorry for it. Brian Evans grabbed Lily by the back of her neck and dragged her along. Lily's eyes blazed as she said in her head. 'I will not change. I will not change. I will not change.'  
  
Lily got in her father's car and sighed silently. 'Another wonderful summer.'  
  
~*~  
  
James' jaw dropped as he watched Lily's father. He knew Sirius' and Remus' did as well, and he was furious because of it. He made to move forward, but then remembered Teresa was there. He turned to the guys and said, "Come on, my mum's waiting, and I know Teresa's is as well."  
  
The others nodded and walked away, thankfully missing when Brian grabbed Lily's neck.  
  
~*~  
  
The first few weeks of Lily's vacation were fine. She would sleep all day and get up at night. It was wonderful for her, but she should have known that would have ended when she lived with her father and sister.  
  
It came one day when she had actually stayed up during the day. Petunia came up to her and said, "We're going to the pool."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow, but her sister wouldn't take no for an answer. Lily dressed in her usual all black and went with her sister, though she was very upset about it. Lily put her sunglasses on and sat in a chair that was in direct sunlight. As long as she kept her eyes closed she was ok in the sun, and it actually warmed her slightly.  
  
Petunia came by with a bunch of her friends with water, but before they could dump it on her, Lily pulled her glasses off and said, "Sorry, but I'm not thirsty. Thanks anyway!"  
  
She watched them go back before putting her glasses back on. She was actually feeling content before realizing that someone was in front of her. Lily saw he sister, and she looked furious.  
  
"Get out of the sun, freak! It's here for people who care about it!"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow, but just continued to sit in the chair and stare at her sister. Petunia moved forward and hissed into her sister's ear, "You should just die, freak."  
  
Lily whispered back, "I did."  
  
Petunia snorted, so Lily grabbed her hand. "Feel how cold I am?"  
  
Petunia slowly nodded her head. Lily put her sister's hand on her neck and asked, "Feel a pulse?"  
  
Petunia slowly shook her head. "Can you see me breathing?"  
  
Lily stopped breathing for about five minutes, and Petunia was sufficiently scared.  
  
"You really are a freak!"  
  
Lily just shrugged as she sat back, but stopped when she noticed her sister's friends. "Seems like they would like a word."  
  
Petunia nodded and practically ran back to he friends while Lily closed her eyes and let the heat wash over her.  
  
~*~  
  
After that day at the pool, Petunia avoided Lily as much as possible. Of course that led to their father believing that Lily did something she shouldn't have. Or used magic when she shouldn't have. Lily got the brunt of many insults and derogatory comments, and it wore her patience thin. It was all because of her mother too. Just because her mother died in a car accident a few years back, Brian and Petunia put the blame on Lily. They had never really liked her very much anyway. So Lily got insults, mean comments, and nasty looks from her family for about two months.  
  
Right when she thought her patience was going to expire, a break came. Brian and Petunia were leaving for a vacation, and Lily had the house to herself. Of course, they didn't stock up on food, and didn't leave her any money, but Lily didn't need it. She had two blissful weeks to herself, and Lily was going to use them wisely.  
  
~*~  
  
James was having a great summer. Sure he missed Lily every night when he would have kissed her head, but the pranks he played with Sirius and Remus, and the time he spent with Teresa made up for it. He had spent the first two months having a carefree time, and he had planned on having that same sort of time for the last month.  
  
He was going to a muggle carnival that night with Teresa and a bunch of her friends, and he was most curious to meet the one. Her name was Petunia Evans, and apparently she was Lily's older sister. James had never heard Lily speak of her family, and he was anticipating Petunia.  
  
He was ready to go and get Teresa when Sirius barged into his room. "Hey Prongs!"  
  
James raised an eyebrow as he walked out his door.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
James just raised the other eyebrow, but then he asked what when he saw Remus as well.  
  
"Teresa invited us too!"  
  
James smiled and nodded his head before throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace. He came out in Teresa's house, where he was caught in a hailstorm of giggles. Sirius and Remus came out the same way, but Remus held the other two back. "Don't tell Petunia Evans, yes Lily's older sister, that you're wizards."  
  
James raised an eyebrow while Sirius blinked. Remus would have said more had the front door not opened and a horse faced, fake blond come sauntering in. Teresa ran forward and exclaimed, "Petty!"  
  
Remus made a face and said, "May I present Petunia Evans."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was pacing her house, bored as could be. She had already finished her summer work, and was now thinking of what to do. She remembered hearing about the Carnival a few towns over, and she thought she'd go to that.  
  
She made sure to drink her fill of blood before going, she got changed into a regular 'night' outfit - which consisted of black leather pants, a blood red silk shirt that clung and hung in all the right places, and combat boots - and made sure she knew where she was going.  
  
She transported, only to reappear in the shadows. She moved to a fence that was near the rides, sat on a post, and watched everyone pass by. She blinked when she heard her sister, and blinked a few more times when she noticed the Marauders.  
  
~*~  
  
James sighed when he saw the petty rides at the Carnival. He had expected something better than this. Sirius and Remus seemed to share his sentiments, so they purposed a plan.  
  
"Why don't you go on those rides while we get something to eat. You know us and our stomachs."  
  
All of the girls giggled, though Teresa kissed James especially hard since she was in front of her friends. James normally would have kissed her back, but he didn't like being a trophy.  
  
He watched the girls walk off with a frown marring his face. Just before Sirius or Remus could speak, a voice asked, "Oh, how sad, the rides are just not interesting enough, are they?"  
  
All three boys looked down to see Lily standing there with a raised eyebrow. They all laughed and hugged her, though Lily backed away slightly. "A little much."  
  
Sirius snorted while Remus looked Lily over carefully. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily just shrugged and said, "You know."  
  
Remus nodded before pulling her to a table. "So? How's your summer been?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and ticked off on her fingers, "Slept, ate, wandered the town at night, slept some more, and today I even did my summer work!"  
  
Sirius snorted while James looked at Lily through concerned eyes. "Why didn't you do anything with your family."  
  
Lily burst into laughter while Remus shook 'no' with his head. James took the hint and changed the subject. "So, do you know any of Teresa's friends?"  
  
Lily shrugged before smiling slightly. "Petty."  
  
Remus shook his head no, as did Sirius. James sat back and said, "This is pretty boring."  
  
Lily nodded and put her feet on the table, only to have them pushed off by Remus. Lily stuck out her tongue, but put it back when Remus leaned over the table. "Do it again, love, and I'll grab it."  
  
Lily smirked and leaned over the table too. She patted Remus' cheek and said, "Yes, sir, Moony, sir!"  
  
James and Sirius laughed before going back to studying everyone that passed. Teresa came back, and Lily had to bite her lips together to keep her laughter inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Teresa came and sat on James' lap, and Lily felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. Pushing it aside, Lily looked over at the other girls, who were looking at her with different degrees of loathing. Lily leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "I don't think they like me."  
  
She even sniffled, and Sirius had to laugh. He hugged Lily with one arm before whispering what Lily had told him to Remus. Remus came over and hugged Lily from the other side. Lily hugged them back before seeing her sister.  
  
"Oh hello Petty! I thought you were going on vacation with father?"  
  
Sirius and Remus shook with silent laughter as Petunia turned to the three boys. "You know the freak?"  
  
Lily smiled as she licked her lips. "That they do."  
  
Teresa looked at Lily curiously before asking Petunia, "Why do you always call her a freak?"  
  
Petunia sneered and said, "Because she's a real witch, she does magic and everything."  
  
By that point it was only Petunia, Teresa, Lily, and the guys. Lily stood up and walked over to her sister. "That's right. I am."  
  
Petunia shot a smug look to the others at the table, but they only gulped.  
  
"They don't care. You see? It's not a big deal that I am one."  
  
She looked over at her friends with a long-suffered look and rolled her eyes. Petunia seemed to be at a loss of words, but then she turned to Teresa. "You don't care that she's a freak?"  
  
Teresa opened her mouth to say something when Lily stepped in. "Of course she does! Look at her, she's too shocked to speak!"  
  
Petunia shot Lily a look of loathing before turning to the guys.  
  
"Oh, they're really cool about everything. You could say the world was going to end and they'd just go get more food."  
  
Petunia glared at Lily, but before she could speak Lily looked at the sky. "Oh, is that the time? 2 already!"  
  
James looked at his watch, and it really was two in the morning.  
  
"Boy does time fly!" Lily waved to the others before turning to her sister. "See you in a week."  
  
With that Lily transported out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
James was thoroughly disgusted with Teresa after the carnival.  
  
She insisted that he come in with Petunia and the other boys, so James did. He was really upset when Teresa agreed with everything Petunia said about Lily, and didn't say she was a witch. He was just getting to the end of his tether, and his friends seemed to notice.  
  
"Wow, we promised Mrs. Potter we'd be home by now!"  
  
Sirius nodded to Remus and turned to the girls. "It was wonderful to meet you all, hope we can do this again soon."  
  
He flashed his lopsided grin and tipped his imaginary hat. The girls giggled and James stood up. He gave Teresa a fleeting kiss and said, his farewells. Teresa looked a little sad that he left so briefly, but that changed once she thought they were in the living room going by Floo powder.  
  
James brought Sirius and Remus back, they were just standing in front of the fire, and whispered, "Listen."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, that Sirius is sooo cute!"  
  
Teresa just waved her hand. "No one is better looking that my Jamsie."  
  
The girls laughed as Petunia said, "I still can't believe they touched that freak of a sister of mine!"  
  
The other girls all agreed, except for Teresa, who said, "Oh I know! I mean, a witch?"  
  
James' jaw dropped as he listened to his girlfriend. Remus turned and was about to tell Sirius something when he noticed Lily sitting on the couch listening to every word the girls said.  
  
She sighed and winked at Remus before turning to Sirius, who was staring. She put a finger to her lips and Sirius nodded. He grabbed James' arm and turned his friend around. James spotted Lily and his eyes widened. She smiled sadly before moving to the other room.  
  
She looked in and rolled her eyes at her sister attempting to look good. She turned back to the guys, and noticed that James had a pained look on his face. She whispered, "Sorry."  
  
James smiled slightly to her. He pulled off his necklace and threw it on the ground. It landed near, but not quite, Teresa. He made a show of walking in saying, "Oh, Teresa, have you seen my necklace?"  
  
Teresa turned around and her eyes widened slightly when she saw James. "Oh, hey hunny! What are you looking for?"  
  
James sighed and said, "My necklace, you know the one you got me? The clasp must have broken or something. I've been looking for it for the past ten minutes!"  
  
Teresa paled slightly as she said, "No, I haven't seen it, I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
James shrugged but asked, "Could I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Teresa shrugged and walked into the living room, where Sirius, Remus, and Lily were all hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Listen, Teresa, I think we should break up."  
  
Teresa blinked a few times before saying, "What?"  
  
James started to pace. "You act as if I'm a trophy rather than a boyfriend! We don't have anything in common, and you made very rude comments about someone who happens to be the same thing you are!"  
  
Teresa lowered her eyes to the ground and said, "I know."  
  
James nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry, Teresa."  
  
Teresa nodded and went back into the room with her friends, tears already starting to stream down her face, but only to make a show of it all. James moved to the fireplace and Lily whispered into his ear, "Evans House."  
  
James nodded and said the appropriate words, Sirius and Remus following suit. Lily sighed as she teleported to her house.  
  
She arrived right in front of the couch, which she fell onto. James was already there and looking around, Sirius had just arrived, and Remus got there after Lily took off her shoes. James came back and sat on the arm of the chair and said, "I never thought she could be that heartless."  
  
Lily sat up and hugged James saying, "There are plenty others. Don't you worry."  
  
James smirked and said, "Indeed."  
  
Lily smiled and turned to the other two. "I don't know about you, but I think the hot tub is in order."  
  
Sirius looked like a kid in a candy store, James looked pretty excited, but Remus just looked like his normal, calm self. Lily waved her wand and the boys had swimming trunks, but they were looking at Lily. She noticed and asked, "How else am I supposed to get my blood?"  
  
The boys smiled before getting changed. Sirius and Remus changed in the downstairs bathroom, while Lily showed James to the one upstairs. Lily went to her room and got changed, making sure she had a towel firmly around her body. Once she was sure she was sufficiently covered, Lily grabbed some more towels and met James at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Nice house."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Not hardly."  
  
Before James could ask, Lily was gone and Sirius and Remus both yelled, "Come on Prongs!"  
  
~*~  
  
The boys all jumped into the hot tub while Lily set the jets on. She pulled her towel off and was about to slide into the steaming water when Sirius let out a wolf-whistle. The other two turned and their jaws dropped. Lily groaned as she covered her face in her hands. "Sirius, I am going to kill you."  
  
She said it in a singsong voice, and Sirius became scared. Lily slid gracefully into the water, shivering slightly at the warmth. She sat back in the closest seat, which happened to be right next to James and said, "Never mind, be very thankful to the hot tub gods."  
  
James and Remus laughed while Lily rolled her neck. Lily sat back and closed her eyes a content sigh escaping her lips. Remus looked at James, who was looking at Lily. He swam over and asked, "You ok?"  
  
James nodded and turned to his friend. "I just wish I had a chance."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Well hey buddy, you might. Just because she always said no before doesn't mean she would now. I mean she's gotten to know you. The real James Potter."  
  
James smiled slightly and said, "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
Remus smiled. "Of course I am!"  
  
Sirius heard and said, "You also said you were the best at Chess, and our little flower beat you."  
  
Remus threw up his hands and exclaimed, "I can't help it if she's brilliant!"  
  
A new voice entered and said, "That you cannot."  
  
Remus turned on Lily and pouted. "Hey!"  
  
Lily didn't even open her eyes to say, "Is for horses."  
  
James and Sirius burst into laughter as Remus moved to Lily's side. Lily, without opening her eyes, slid over James to the seat Remus had just vacated. James had to bite his tongue to keep his moan of pleasure inside. Sirius seemed to notice since he smiled widely.  
  
Lily settled down, only to notice that the seat she was in was much too big for her. Her entire head was under water, but she didn't care. She sank to the bottom of the seat and just sat there, enjoying the warmth.  
  
After around ten minutes she felt a pair of strong hands lift her out of the water. Lily turned to see a very shaken looking James. Lily pulled her hair out of her face and asked, "What?"  
  
Remus moved over and hit Lily upside her head while Sirius swam forward and hugged her fiercely. "I don't care if you don't have to breathe! Don't do that again!"  
  
Lily smiled sheepishly as she turned to James.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
James laughed and put Lily in her original seat. "Just don't do it again, it's really freaky."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Sure thing!"  
  
~*~  
  
After a few more hours, and everyone had wrinkled skin, the boys were starting to get tired. Lily was as well, but that was because the sun was just on the horizon, and her vampire instincts were kicking in.  
  
She pulled herself out of the mini pool and shivered when she hit the cold air. It was worse for her since her body adopted that temperature. She looked around for her towel, but couldn't find it. James came up behind Lily and wrapped her in his own towel, only then thinking of something. "When did you eat last?"  
  
Lily waved her hand and said, "I'm not hungry. Won't be until I wake up."  
  
James nodded his head before picking Lily up. He carried her in the house and up to her room, which was stifling hot. "You can stand this?"  
  
Lily shrugged and said through her chattering teeth, "It's nice. I actually feel it when I'm under a few blankets as well."  
  
James just shrugged and put Lily in her bed, though he covered her with a few more blankets than usual. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Lily Flower."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Good night James."  
  
James smiled as well and walked out of the room, glancing one last time at Lily. Just before he closed the door Lily called out, "The room next to mine on the left. All three of you stay in it."  
  
James nodded and closed the door behind him as he went to get his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day - it was around 5 in the afternoon when they woke up - the boys found Lily to still be asleep, but clothes set out for them. They changed, and went to Lily's door.  
  
Sirius eased it open gently and looked in, a smile coming across his face. Remus poked his head in as well, a smile also coming to his face. James moved over, and both of his friends pulled their heads out to make room for him.  
  
Lily was lying on her bed, all of her blankets still around her, but one hand was on her pillow, open as if waiting for something to be put in, her hair was splayed out around her face, and one long, creamy white leg was sticking out from beneath the mountain of covers.  
  
James was practically drooling, so his friends shoved him in and gently closed the door. James gulped and moved closer to the bed, his urge to just run a hand over her leg becoming quite bothersome.  
  
James sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of Lily's hair away from her face. Lily's eyes moved under the lids, but she didn't wake. James took Lily's hand in his own, entwining their fingers together. Lily opened her eyes and blinked sleepily up at him. "James? What's going on?"  
  
James smiled lightly and said, "Our dear friends decided to send me in to wake you up."  
  
Lily smiled slightly before realizing something. "I am still in my bathing suit."  
  
James nodded his head.  
  
"I am going to be freezing!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and Lily stuck out her tongue. James made to grab it, but Lily was too fast. She smiled as she reached for her wand. James grabbed it and handed it to Lily, who smiled gratefully. She muttered a few words and was soon dressed in a pair of black pants and a charcoal gray sweater. She pulled on her combat boots and pulled her hair out of her face before moving to her door.  
  
She stopped by her mirror and sighed sadly. James came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lily nodded her head and moved to her door, but it opened before she got there. She raised her eyebrow at Sirius, who was the one to open the door. "Remus dared me."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes before going up to Remus and pulling him down to her height by his ear. Sirius noticed how much shorter than Remus Lily was, so he turned to James and asked, "Remus is an inch short than you, right?"  
  
James nodded his head and Sirius continued his questioning. "Lily's about five inches shorter than Remus, right?"  
  
James again nodded. Sirius grinned wickedly and called, "Lily, can you come here a minute?"  
  
Lily let go of Remus and skipped to Sirius.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius pulled Lily's hair out of the ponytail before inspecting the length.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?"  
  
Sirius handed Lily the ponytail holder back before saying, "Nothing, nothing."  
  
Lily looked at him for a minute before her eyes flashed and she stumbled a bit. "Oh, food. Need it."  
  
She waved her wand and started to drink from the goblet that formed in front of her as she walked to the kitchen. Just after she got there Lily fell into a seat. "Holy fuck monkeys!" (My ALL TIME favorite expression!)  
  
Lily turned to Sirius and asked, "You don't think?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and Lily groaned. Remus and James looked at each other and shrugged. Lily looked up and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
The boys all said something at the same time and Lily waved her wand. Whatever they asked for was in front of them. The boys dug in while Lily steepled her fingers under her chin. She thought for a little while before standing up. "It can't be."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "You never got exact colors before."  
  
Lily threw her hands up and exclaimed, "It can't be!"  
  
Sirius again rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Lily came up behind him and put her head on his back. She put her hands on his shoulders and just stood there. "This is a very comfortable position, you know."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes while James and Remus laughed.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder to see Lily looking at him with fear in her eyes. "Is that what this is?"  
  
Sirius blinked before turning around. "It could be."  
  
Lily moaned before standing up straight. "Never mind! I don't care!"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and Lily fell flat on her back. She landed in midair and hovered while saying, "You're right! I do care!"  
  
Sirius laughed before picking Lily up by her waist and setting her so her feet were on the ground. "Don't worry about it. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Lily sighed before jumping up. "Ok, what're we going to do today?"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the week was spent at Lily's house or out with Lily at some club. The four were better friends than ever, and it was with sad hearts that the boys left. James kissed her on the forehead and said, "For every night."  
  
Lily nodded, then pouted slightly. As if reading her mind, James hugged Lily and said, "Of course, I'll still do it at school."  
  
Lily smiled and turned to Sirius and Remus, who were watching with amusement in their eyes. Lily smiled back, and the three left just as Brian and Petunia were walking in the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the summer, with the exception of going to Diagon Alley, was incredibly boring for Lily, and dull for the boys.  
  
It was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express, and Lily was both happy and sad. She was going back to her true home, yet it was her last year there. Lily frowned as she boarded the train and put her things in the Head Student compartment, she had found out in her letter, and went to find her friends.  
  
She finally found them at the back of the train, discussing pranks and how in the hell James got Head Boy. Lily walked in and sat down waving hello. She stifled her fifth yawn that morning, and Remus noticed.  
  
"Go to the Head Student Compartment and go to sleep."  
  
Lily looked at her friend she considered a brother and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Sirius snorted while James smiled slightly.  
  
"I think he means you look about ready to fall asleep on your feet. You should go and catch up a bit."  
  
Lily shrugged and teleported there, noticing that the couch looked very comfortable.  
  
~*~  
  
Another chapter! Almost done now! Hope you liked it, and thanks to all of my reviewers. I'll have more up soon, school just started - Oh joy! Oh rapture! - so I'll finish this as soon as possible. Reviews are nice!  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!  
  
Kristin, Zoe Lefebvre, Sabre-X  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
BTW:  
  
Facere-Scire means: make-known! ; ) 


	7. Lamia on Strike

The boys were playing Exploding Snap when McGonagall came into the compartment. "Mister Potter, could you come with me please?"  
  
James stood up, but Remus was faster. "Is something the matter?"  
  
McGonagall just waved it off with, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
But Remus thought there was something to worry about seeing as there was a note of said emotion in the professor's voice. James stepped out of his compartment and followed McGonagall into the Head Student Compartment, where Lily was curled up in a ball on the couch. He smiled slightly before realizing what McGonagall wanted. "There is a meeting and you couldn't wake her?"  
  
McGonagall nodded, and James moved to Lily's side. He kneeled down and whispered into her ear, "I didn't get to say goodnight to Lily Flower."  
  
Lily's eyes moved slightly, and James kissed her forehead. Lily blinked and asked, "How is it that both wakes me up and puts me to sleep?"  
  
James smiled as he offered a hand and said, "I have no idea."  
  
Both turned to McGonagall, who told them all about their duties. Once she was done, McGonagall disappeared with a pop. James sat back against the couch. "Wow."  
  
Lily nodded her head, though her eyes were closing again. James noticed this and said, "Get some more sleep, I'll come wake you up when we arrive."  
  
Lily nodded her head again and lay back down, James coming up and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Lily Flower."  
  
Lily smiled faintly and said, "Good evening James."  
  
James laughed and nodded his head before closing the door to the cabin closed behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was awake before they arrived, and she decided to have some fun with the boys. She teleported so she was just outside their cabin window, then flew by it, tapping it slightly. The boys went up to the window and opened it, and left it open when they didn't see anything. Lily flew by again and slammed the window closed. The boys were getting a bit anxious as they opened the window again. Lily went right up to it and growled. The boys couldn't see her, so they were starting to get scared. Lily slammed the window closed again before transfiguring her hand to look like a clawed and very gruesome looking hand. It was gray and wrinkled, with claws that were extremely sharp. The boys opened the window again, and Lily put her hand in the opening. There was a strangled yell from in the cabin, and Lily jumped in. She smiled and said, "Gotcha!"  
  
All three boys looked at Lily in confusion, fear, and anger. Lily just smiled sweetly as she transfigured her hand back. She sat down and watched as the boys took deep, steadying breaths. Sirius was the first able to speak, and he asked, "What the hell was that about?!"  
  
Lily shrugged and said, "Nothing."  
  
Remus snorted, but supplied, "Good job."  
  
Lily shrugged again as she looked at the ceiling. James came over to her side and asked, "You ok?"  
  
Lily shrugged one last time as she thought things through. "I feel something."  
  
All three boys looked up with concerned expressions on their faces.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Lily looked at James and said, "I don't know, I just feel something weird. Like something's going to happen."  
  
Lily bit her lip and looked back at the ceiling. She put her feet up, and they stayed from her magic, and she thought of what it could mean. Remus pulled Sirius and James to the side and whispered, "Do you get a really bad feeling about this?"  
  
The other two boys nodded and would have continued had the cabin door not opened to reveal a group of giggling girls. James shot Lily a panicked look while Sirius and Remus both gulped. Lily looked at the girls and asked, "Can we help you with something?"  
  
Her feet were still in midair, and she was just lying there, looking dead. The girls gulped and stopped giggling before turning to James. "We heard you broke up with Teresa."  
  
The only problem with that statement was that the girls had started to giggle again, so it came out more like: "We ::giggle:: heard you ::giggle:: broke up ::giggle:: with ::giggle:: Teresa ::giggle::."  
  
Lily shuddered when they were done and said, "Yes he did, now, what can we help you with?"  
  
The girls glared at Lily before moving further into the cabin and sitting next to James, with a few going over to Sirius and Remus. Lily rolled her eyes and called, "James?"  
  
James called back, "Yea Lily?"  
  
Lily smiled deviously and asked, "Can I?"  
  
James called back, "Please!"  
  
Lily smiled again as she teleported out of sight. She went to the window and tapped, just like she had before. The girls were afraid, having forgotten about Lily the second they went into the cabin, and started to crowd around James. Lily opened the window and put her hand in, but she had transfigured it again. The girls screamed and a few left. Lily removed her hand, but put her head in. She had transfigured it to look very different. The face was gray and had only little wisps of hair, which was a dingy and off white. There was almost no nose, and it looked squashed and extremely round, the eyes were a blazing bronze, the same color Lily's were when she transformed, and her mouth showed rows and rows of sharp teeth, which had decaying flesh on them. The rest of the girls in the compartment screamed and left, while James, Sirius, and Remus all looked at Lily in awe. Said person transfigured herself back as she jumped into the compartment, and it was with a disgusted face that she washed out her mouth. "Yuckie taste."  
  
All three boys snorted as Lily sat back down. "Ok, we have twenty minutes until we arrive at the school, and I suggest we do something since this is our last arriving trip on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
The boys jumped up, and Lily changed everyone into their school things with a wave of her wand.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Lily turned to Sirius with a little smile on her lips, and Sirius smiled as well. Once Lily got that smile, you knew something good was going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Lily and the Marauders heard when they got off the train was Hagrid's great, booming laughter and a yell of, "Great job you four!"  
  
All of them bowed and started to move to the school, ignoring the looks they were receiving. In fact, Lily blew kisses to all of the girls that glared at her. She had stitches in her side by the time they reached the school, and then she got a nasty surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was the last out of the carriage, though she was not the one laughing the hardest. She stepped off and looked around at the school. She frowned sadly and looked down to walk, but Albus was blocking her path. She blinked and asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Albus smiled slightly and replied, "I have both good news and bad news."  
  
Lily looked at Albus in concern. "Good news first, please."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded his head. "That was a very good prank."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I know! The whole side of the train spelling out, "SLYTHERIN SUCKS!" was a great trick!"  
  
Albus chuckled lightly before his face again became sad. "Kyle has been brought back."  
  
Lily stumbled. She had started to walk, but she stumbled and almost fell to her knees. She looked, wide eyed, at Albus and asked, "Huh?"  
  
Albus swallowed and continued to walk with Lily. "Voldemort has found out about you. He searched the entire summer and found Kyle's ashes, then brought him back. He will come for you, m'dear."  
  
Lily blinked and tried to speak, but couldn't. She dumbly nodded her head before going into the Great Hall, Albus watching her with sad, concerned, and frightened eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat down next to James and just looked at her plate. Remus was the first to notice that something was wrong, and he motioned with his head to the other two. James and Sirius looked over at Lily, and James put a hand on her shoulder, seeing as he was closest to her. Lily looked up at him with terrified eyes. James' brow creased, and Lily mouthed, "Kyle." James blinked a few times before clearing his throat. He blinked again before turning back to his friends. He whispered, "Kyle."  
  
They too became very quiet, and found it hard to see or breathe straight. All through dinner they were much more subdued than usual, and Lily looked about ready to faint. The meal finally ended, and Lily and James did their duties as Head Boy and Girl, then went to the common room and fell into chairs. Lily stared into the fire and rubbed her hands together, something that always made Sirius want to cry, but she stopped when James came up next to her and hugged her. Lily wasn't going to cry over this, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid. James knew how she felt, so he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. He can't harm you with all of us here with you."  
  
Lily smiled lightly and said, "Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
James put up a fake face and proclaimed, "I am always right!"  
  
Lily laughed and snorted, "Sure, sure."  
  
Sirius and Remus laughed as well, and everyone welcomed the tension breaker. Lily yawned and said, "I'd better get to sleep if I'm going to wake up in time for classes."  
  
Sirius and Remus both hugged Lily goodnight, while James went with her to her room. Once there, he tucked her into bed, something that made her smile, and said, "Don't worry about a thing. He can try and get you, but we'll always be here for you. Ok?"  
  
Lily's smile had faltered a bit when James spoke, but when he was done, it came back. "Ok."  
  
James smiled as well and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Goodnight Lily Flower."  
  
Lily smiled as he walked out the door and replied, "Goodnight James."  
  
~*~  
  
The next month went by with a breeze, with Peter making more of an appearance. Of course, it wasn't that often that they saw him, seeing as Peter was very uncoordinated and always got hurt.  
  
Lily went back to being hyper and fun, though at times the boys noticed that it was forced. The boys were a bit more subdued, but if Lily ever saw them upset because of her, she made them happy again.  
  
After the first month the teachers started to pile on homework, and make the students learn a whole lot of stuff. Lily was the only student able to complete it all in the class periods, and she became the teacher's favorite because of it.  
  
Then it happened. The one thing Lily never wanted to happen, happened. It was just after Christmas break, and Lily was totally surprised by it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table, a tingling sensation in the back of her head causing her to worry slightly. It had been happening on and off for the past month, and Lily was pretty sure it was a warning of some kind. She looked at James, and the little flutter in her stomach happened again.  
  
Over the Christmas holidays Lily had fallen head over heels in love with James. She knew it, Sirius and Remus knew it, but James was still completely oblivious. He was sitting with his current girlfriend, a small frown marring his features. Lily leaned over the table and asked, "You ok James?"  
  
James looked up, the same small flutter in his stomach, and he grinned slightly. "Fine, just have a bad feeling."  
  
Lily nodded and turned back to her drink, Sirius and Remus both looking between their friends in concern. Just before anyone could say anything, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a man stepped in.  
  
~*~  
  
Most of the girls sighed as Kyle stepped into the room. Lily spit out the blood she had just taken a sip of and blinked. Kyle looked Lily dead in the eye and said, "Twice, my dear, twice. You need to come and embrace your destiny."  
  
Lily set her jaw and stood up. "Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
Kyle tut-tutted, and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "My dear. Why ever would I do that?"  
  
Lily stayed where she was while Kyle moved down the stairs. The hall was looking curiously between Lily and Kyle, but they became afraid when Kyle transformed. "Come my dear. Just one sip of anyone in this hall."  
  
Lily stepped back as Kyle came closer and closed her eyes to control her anger. Kyle moved swiftly so he was in front of Lily, but Lily transported herself so she was in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Kyle transported there, but Lily moved again. This continued for some time until Kyle got aggravated. He was at the stairs again while Lily was behind Albus. "Enough of this! Come to me!"  
  
Lily's eyes were blazing as she said, "Never!"  
  
Kyle smiled maliciously and raised his hand. A little Ravenclaw first year went flying to him. Lily's eyes opened wide as she flew down and pulled the girl away. She jumped back to the middle of the hall and said, "You want me? Come and get me."  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone watched as Kyle and Lily both jumped. They met in midair, and fists and feet went flying. Kyle had Lily pinned to the ground and was straddling her sides. "My dear,"  
  
Kyle didn't get to finish as Lily growled and she transformed. She had even more strength that way, and she ran forward. She pinned Kyle to the ground and backhanded him so forcefully his neck broke. Lily wiped the blood from her face and pulled a chair to her. Lily broke the chair and rammed the piece of wood into Kyle's heart. There was a flash, and Lily knew what to do. She took some of her blood and put it into the pile of ashes. There was another light, and Lily was hovering above the air, the light now coming off her body. She screamed, once, and fell to the ground. She coughed and then did something that made Sirius cry: she breathed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily took a few more deep breaths before shivering. She was colder than she ever remembered being, and she didn't like it. She tried to stand, but her body wouldn't obey her. Lily just lay there, shivering, before her heart started to slow. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and the last thing Lily remembered was James picking her up before everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
James was crying as he ran with Lily to the Hospital Wing. He put her on a bed and called for Madame Pomfrey. Poppy came running out and gasped when she saw Lily. "What happened?"  
  
James gasped for air as he said, "She killed him."  
  
Poppy's eyes widened as she ran into her store room. She came back out with many small bottles. She handed them to James as she poured them one by one down Lily's throat. She waved her wand over Lily and said, "Ennervate."  
  
Lily just barely stirred, but James' heart soared. He sat on the edge of Lily's bed and whispered into her ear. "I didn't get to say goodnight Lily Flower."  
  
He kissed Lily on the head, and she fell into a deep sleep, but she wasn't dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and Remus both ran into the Hospital Wing just after James kissed Lily on the head. Samantha, James' girlfriend came in as well, and was furious when she saw James kiss Lily's head. She stormed up to him and slapped his face. James was incredibly confused so all he could get out was, "Huh?"  
  
Samantha pointed to Lily and exclaimed, "You kissed her!"  
  
James nodded and said, "On the forehead. I do every night."  
  
Samantha shrieked and exclaimed just before she ran out, "We're through, James Potter!"  
  
James blinked before replying, "If that's what you want."  
  
He turned back to Lily and Samantha ran passed, only to run into Sarah, who was right behind Sirius and Remus. Sirius turned and helped Sarah up before all three ran to Lily's bed.  
  
James was holding Lily's hand and just looking at her, a pained expression on his face. Poppy had just left, and James was really worried. Sarah ran over and grabbed Lily's other hand, Sirius with her, and Remus standing near James. He put a hand on James' shoulder and said, "It'll be ok."  
  
James didn't even look up to say, "She said she didn't have any blood in her body. She could have brain damage, or never wake up."  
  
Remus sat down and his tears came, while Sirius and Sarah did the same. James just looked at Lily and held her hand, his mind blank but one thought running around, 'I never got to tell her how I felt.'  
  
~*~  
  
A.N:  
  
Ok, last chapter, the Author's Note, it may not have made much sense. Sorry about that! I was half tired from school - who isn't? - and half wired from the six Mountain Dews - best drink in the world! - I had just had. But, enough of my rambling! Reviews are nice!  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter! 


	8. Proclamations of Love

Three weeks passed with James leaving the Hospital Wing only to go to the bathroom, and the one night he went out with Sirius and Peter since it was the full moon. Not once had James cried, and it was starting to get to him.  
  
He was watching Lily one day after Poppy had come by and given him his work. She had sniffled and told James, "It isn't very likely that she's ever going to wake up."  
  
James had just held onto Lily's hand and watched her breathe. His emotions finally got the better of him, and James cried. He cried and cried and cried, ignoring everything but Lily and his tears. One he was done crying, James whispered, "I'm sorry I never told you. Now I may never get the chance, and I can't live without telling you, even if you can't hear it. I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you, and since I got to know you my love for you has grown. Every time I see you my heart contracts, every time you smile I feel like my knees have turned to mush. I love you more than life itself, and I don't care if you suddenly sprouted a purple mustache, I would still love you. Please, just please wake up so I can tell you to your face. Please, Lily Flower, please just wake up."  
  
James fell asleep holding Lily's hand that night, and Lily woke up with wide eyes right after James fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily had been sleeping, it was so wonderful, she didn't have to think or talk to anyone, she just got to sleep. She started to get bored, though, and she knew her body was repairing itself, but she wanted to see her friends again. She knew everything that was going on in the outside world, and she was very sad when people cried over her. Lily decided that she was going to wake up when she heard Poppy saying she might not ever wake. That just made Lily double her efforts so she could see everyone again, and that was when she felt tears on the hand that was always held. She knew it was James, and she was shocked that he was crying over her. Sure she knew he liked her, but she always thought she was a conquest. But when she heard James talking to her and proclaiming his love, Lily's own heart contracted. She wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up, if only for James, so she did. It was very difficult, but she did it. Of course, it was night and no one else was there, but she could see James, and that was enough for her. She kissed her fingers and put them to James' lips saying, "I love you too." Lily then fell asleep, one of her hands being covered by James', and James' hand being covered by Lily's other hand.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning James was woken by Poppy's shriek. James woke up quickly, thinking something was wrong with Lily when he felt his lips tingling slightly, and he saw Lily on her side, with her other hand over his. James' heart leapt as he moved his hands so they were encompassing Lily's. He whispered into Lily's ear, "Come on, Lily Flower, I didn't get to say goodnight to you last night, Lily Flower."  
  
Lily stirred slightly, but didn't wake fully. Poppy ran to her side and used the consciousness spell, but Lily still didn't wake. James turned to Poppy and asked, "Does this mean she's ok?"  
  
Poppy sighed and said, "I think so."  
  
James sighed and kissed Lily's hands. He whispered into her ear, "Come on, Lily. Wake up and see your family again."  
  
With that James ran out of the Hospital Wing to find his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Poppy moved Lily to a special room just off of the Hospital Wing, and Flooed the Headmaster. He came immediately and used the consciousness spell with Poppy. Lily slowly opened her eyes and muttered, "Hey. Hope you weren't too worried about me."  
  
Albus ran forward and hugged Lily with everything he possessed, with Poppy close behind him. Albus sat next to her and asked, "How?"  
  
Lily looked down and said, "At first my body was just healing itself, then I was just enjoying the reprieve from everything. After a little while I wanted to see everyone again, since I could hear them all, and then I heard Poppy telling James about my not waking up. I wanted so hard to wake up, but it was James in the end."  
  
Poppy looked up and asked, "What did he do?"  
  
Lily blushed lightly as she whispered, "He told me the truth."  
  
She smiled slightly as she leaned back against her headboard. Albus smiled brightly. "This is marvelous. Would you like to see anyone?"  
  
Lily's eyes got a glint in them, and a small smile formed on her lips as she said, "No, I think I'll wait a little while. After all, why outright tell them when you can surprise them?"  
  
Albus smiled as well, and Poppy had to cover her mouth with her hand.  
  
"A brilliant plan."  
  
Lily beamed before settling back against her pillows. "As much as I would like to stay and chat, sleep is calling."  
  
Poppy and Albus smiled knowingly, and Lily fell asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
James ran straight to the common room and looked for his friends. It was odd enough to see James, as he had not left Lily's side in so long, so Remus was up in a flash. Sirius would have been, had he not been snogging Sarah senseless.  
  
Remus ran up to James and asked, "What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
James caught his breath and said, "She's going to be ok."  
  
Remus' eyes got very wide before he did something no one had ever seen him do: he jumped up and yelled, "YES!"  
  
Sirius looked up and asked, "Are you ok, Moony?"  
  
Remus turned around, the smile on his face bigger than ever. Sirius saw James as well and his eyes widened. "Yea?"  
  
James nodded, his smile bigger than ever as well. Sirius grabbed Sarah and all four ran to the Hospital Wing, only to see Lily's bed empty. The looked around the room, finally spotting the Headmaster in a chair in front of a wall. He beckoned them forward, a smile firmly in place. "Good morning. I assume you have heard about Miss Evans?"  
  
Everyone nodded and were practically jumping from anticipation. Albus looked at each of them, but most specifically James. "She has woken, but fallen back to sleep. She will not fully wake for another few days, but she is in perfect health."  
  
James almost fell over from relief, but Remus was there for him. Sirius and Sarah were doing a very odd victory dance, and Albus smiled again. "Unfortunately none can visit her at the moment, but when she wakes you will be the first to find out."  
  
Everyone nodded, and Remus, Sirius, and Sarah all left. James looked at Albus and said, "Thank you."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "No, thank you. Miss Evans has told me that it was you that woke her."  
  
James' eyes widened, and he blinked a few times before getting out, "Huh?"  
  
Albus' smile grew slightly and conjured a chair. James sat down, and Albus smiled even wider. "When I asked how she woke up, Miss Evans informed me that she wanted to see everyone again, but that you told her the truth, and that was what woke her up."  
  
James blinked as his jaw dropped. "She heard that?"  
  
Albus smiled and nodded his head. James blinked again but couldn't say anything. Albus noticed and said, "She seemed quite happy about it as well, if I do say so myself."  
  
A new voice entered and said, "Yes, she seemed to glow when she mentioned it."  
  
James saw Poppy appear out of nowhere, but he didn't question it. His smile was extremely bright as he stood up. "Thank you so much. Both of you."  
  
Albus and Poppy smiled and watched as James walked from the Hospital Wing, but looked as if he could have gladly skipped with joy.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days were spent passing the time until they saw Lily for the Marauders and Sarah, and recovering for Lily. She was finally back to her old self after four days, and she set her plan into action. She would be putting a charm on herself so no one looked at her twice, then would sit right next to James and take the spell off. Everything was set, and Albus was even a part of it. He would make sure no one sat next to James, and he was quite excited about it himself.  
  
Lily finished all of her work that she had missed in the four days she was awake, and felt that she knew everything she needed to know. She made sure she had everything she needed for school the next day, seeing as it was Sunday, and then she went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
James sighed as he went to sleep on Sunday night. He wanted to see Lily again, but knew that he had to keep his distance until she was ready to see people again. He made sure he had all of his work, and got into bed, his mind awhirl with thoughts of Lily, and nothing else.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lily was up before Poppy was, and got dressed and ate while going over her plan in her head. Poppy was helping her by telling her if the charm worked. Lily applied it and walked out of the room with her bag. Poppy looked at her, but then quickly averted her eyes. Lily smiled and took the charm off. Poppy noticed her and smiled, walking over. "Well? I'm guessing it worked, right?"  
  
Lily smiled and nodded her head before giving Poppy a huge hug. "Thank you for all of your help."  
  
Poppy smiled and nodded her head before watching Lily walk off.  
  
~*~  
  
James was up a little later than usual, but he got to breakfast on time. He sat down and started to eat, occasionally talking to Remus, who was next to him.  
  
Sirius and Sarah were in deep conversation about something or other, though it was probably Lily.  
  
James was thinking about said person when a girl slipped into the seat next to him. James nodded, but then turned back to Remus. The girl asked, "Could you pass the toast?"  
  
James grabbed the toast, and Lily took the charm off herself. James handed it to her, but looked back as well. Lily put the toast on the table, as it had slipped from James' grasp. James' eyes were very wide as he whispered, "Lily?"  
  
Lily smiled and conjured a mirror. She looked in and said, "Would you look at that? I do look like her."  
  
Lily put the mirror down and put her head on her raised hand. Her elbow was rested on the table, and she was just looking up at James. James moved over and hugged Lily with everything he possessed. His friends came out of their conversations and asked, "You ok, James?"  
  
Lily replied for him and said, "Well, this is James we're talking about."  
  
Remus spit out the juice he had been drinking, while Sirius choked on his toast. James hadn't let go of Lily yet, and she had to say, "Umm, James? I kinda do need to breathe."  
  
James let go of Lily, but didn't move too far away. He had tears in his eyes as Remus came up and hugged Lily. Sirius finally stopped choking, and Sarah stopped helping him, and both jumped the table. Lily was caught in a many-armed hug that made her feel very happy. She smiled and hugged everyone back, though it was James she hugged the most.  
  
Once everyone settled down and went back to their seats, Lily took a sip of her juice. She smiled and said, "Hey guys."  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone started to eat again, but also talk to Lily. She was sitting between James and Remus, with Sirius across from her. She had a smile on her face as she spoke to everyone, and it didn't go away, even when Malfoy came up. "Well, well. Is the little mudblood back to normal?"  
  
Lily smiled up at Lucius and licked her lips. Lucius became very docile, and Lily smiled at him saying, "Please leave."  
  
Lucius nodded and scurried off, Lily laughing hysterically with all of her friends. No one else bothered Lily, though quite a few asked how she was doing.  
  
Albus had told the school what had happened, and almost every had been worried about her, even some of the Slytherins. Just before breakfast ended, Lily said, "So, what're we going to do for the end of the year?"  
  
Sarah looked at her friend, but Lily was dead serious. James thought for a little while before saying, "I've got the perfect idea."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow, but James wouldn't tell her. Lily pouted, but James just tried to grab her lip. Lily sighed and said, "You're no fun."  
  
James laughed and put his arm over Lily's shoulders. "No?"  
  
Lily thought for a minute and said, "Nope!"  
  
James smiled slightly, and he started to move his other hand. Lily noticed and started to move her own hands. They both hit at the same time, and their friends had to laugh at the tickle fight that had started. Lily ended up losing, but only because James almost fell from the bench he was sitting on and Lily caught him.  
  
While she wasn't a vampire, or hybrid, anymore, Lily still had some of the things associated with it. She was fast, strong, and didn't need to breathe as much as a regular person. She had timed herself at thirteen minutes without breathing, but she was incredibly dizzy by that point.  
  
Lily got up and grabbed her bag, a smile on her face as she looked at the sky. James came up and put his arm around Lily's shoulders, Remus grabbed her hand, and Sirius her bag. Sarah walked in front of her and said, "No one is bothering you today, Lils."  
  
Lily glared at Sarah, and James laughed from it. Lily turned to him and said in a dramatic voice, "I understand! You don't love me anymore!"  
  
She fell to the side, but Remus caught her. Lily smiled at him before moving back to in between James and Remus. James cleared his throat and said, "Could I talk to you for a minute, Lily?"  
  
Lily shrugged and said her farewells to her friends, making funny faces at them until they left her sight. Lily shouldered her bag and asked, "What's up?"  
  
James was about to answer when Lily up a hand over his mouth. "Never mind. What did you need?"  
  
James smiled behind Lily's hand, so she dropped it. James shrugged and continued to walk, Lily's hand in his own. "Ja-ames!"  
  
James smiled as he dragged Lily into an abandoned classroom. Lily sat on one of the desks and watched James as he paced back and forth, back and forth. She finally said, "Jeez! Stop, I'm getting dizzy just from watching you!"  
  
James smiled again and stepped in front of Lily. Lily looked up at James and raised an eyebrow. In return, James put both hands on either side of Lily's legs and looked Lily straight in the eye. "Did you hear everything we said when you were in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Lily smiled and nodded her head. James looked down and sighed, but then looked back up at Lily. "Then I'm just going to repeat this. I love you."  
  
Lily thought that if she smiled any more it would break her face. She hugged James and said, "I love you too."  
  
James smiled as well, and he picked Lily up off the desk, twirling her around. He finally stopped and put Lily's feet on the ground, but didn't let go of her. Lily's arms were still around James' neck, and she started to pull him closer. James' arms were around Lily's waist, and he pulled her closer too. James looked into Lily's eyes and said, "I am so glad you're ok."  
  
Lily smiled slightly and said, "Me too."  
  
James leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Lily. It was long and sweet, and made both ache for more. They broke apart, both panting lightly, and Lily smiled from it. James did as well before saying, "We have class in three minutes."  
  
Lily thought for a minute and said, "It's all the way across the castle."  
  
James nodded, and Lily pulled him back for another kiss. When they pulled apart James asked, "Be mine forever?"  
  
Lily smiled up at him and replied, "Only if you will."  
  
They both smiled before moving in for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N.:  
  
Whoopie! I'm done! Ok, I can write an Epilog if you want to, but I need to know, ok? Ok! Sorry for the wait, and confusion - Kristin - not enough sleep from school can do that to you. Reviews are nice! Tell me if you want the epilog so I can write it quickly! 


	9. In the End

Lily and James stepped out of their secluded classroom after the first period of the day ended. They moved quickly to Charms, seeing as Lily refused to miss another class, and were assaulted by their friends, all of who wanted to know where they went. Lily just smiled secretively while James ignored them.  
  
The two sat by each other and watched the class go by with infinite slowness, and almost touched each other, which was something they were not going to do till later. They were going to surprise their friends, and they couldn't wait.  
  
Sarah leaned over her boyfriend to ask Remus, who was staring at the two in front of him, "Do you get the impression they're not telling us something?"  
  
Just before Remus could answer, Lily had a note on his desk.  
  
"Sorry, sweets. That'd be a no. Not nice to talk to others behind their backs."  
  
Remus blinked before smiling. "Sorry Lil."  
  
Lily shrugged, not even looking back. James noticed and smirked, but he too kept quiet. By the time class ended, Lily had her head down and her eyes closed. James smiled as he looked at her, and instead of just waking her up, like he normally would have done, James handed her bag to Remus, picked her up, and carried her back to the common room.  
  
Remus lagged behind a bit to speak briefly with Sirius and Sarah, Peter once again in the Hospital Wing. (I'm sorry, I just can't write him.) When Remus reached the common room, James and Lily were already there, and talking quietly.  
  
"Hey, you're awake."  
  
Lily groaned lightly as she burrowed her head further into James' chest. "You ok love?"  
  
Lily looked up and smiled slightly at James. "Of course. Tired, being bored will do that to you, though."  
  
James nodded before becoming serious again. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
Lily's smile broadened as she kissed James. Remus' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He was just about to go when his friends broke their lips from their seemingly suctioned togetherness. "Should we tell them?"  
  
James shrugged as he kissed Lily again. Once they broke he turned to the door and said, "It's ok Remus. I know you're there."  
  
Lily looked up, her eyes wide. "You knew he was there?"  
  
James laughed and nodded. "Sorry. I asked him to bring your things."  
  
Lily shrugged as she hugged James again. "It's ok sweets. Now, I do believe that we have classes."  
  
James nodded as he stood and pulled Lily to her feet. Remus came over and hit Lily and James upside their heads.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
~*~  
  
When Sirius and Sarah next saw Lily and James next, they almost fainted. Indeed, Sarah had to blink several times, and Sirius took a very deep breath. Once Remus came in and sat next to them, they knew they weren't seeing things. "So they finally got together then?"  
  
Remus nodded, and Sarah smiled wider than she thought possible. "Great! Finally!"  
  
McGonagall looked over at her sharply and asked, "Do you have something to share with the class Miss Conklin?"  
  
Sarah smiled and stood up. "Actually I do!"  
  
McGonagall looked at her with her lips in a tight line. "Very well."  
  
"I would like to say IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! To my good friends, Lily Evans and James Potter." With that Sarah sat down and everyone turned to the door, where Lily and James were holding hands and looking around at everyone.  
  
McGonagall smiled and beckoned the two into seats. "Very nice. Now, if we may proceed with the class?"  
  
Everyone nodded, but before the Transfiguration teacher could continue, someone else came in late to the class. "Mister Snape. Ten points from Slytherin. Take your seat please."  
  
Snape's jaw dropped, but at the severe look on his teacher's face, shut it. With a mumbled apology, he took his seat, which was right behind Lily and James. Let's just say that he got very little work done that day.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few months went much the same way, and before the group of friends knew it, N.E.W.T.'s were upon them. Of course, with Lily heaping on more work than the teachers, they got through ok.  
  
~*~  
  
"FREE!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Sirius, but just let it go as his usual hyper as hell self. Remus, the ever calm and collected one, silenced Sirius with a charm before turning to Lily and James and asking, "So what now?"  
  
Lily's eyes lit up as she put a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Well gee Professor Lupin. I thought you had it all figured out!"  
  
James choked on his laughter before letting it all out. Remus made a mock sarcastic face as he laughed in the same way. "Very funny Miss Lily. But really guys, what are we going to do?"  
  
Lily threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. "Really! Jamie lad did say that he had an idea earlier in the year."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Lily, but she had her head in her hands. "You don't remember?"  
  
Everyone turned to everyone else, and shrugged as one. Lily sighed before explaining. "I had just come back from the Hospital Wing and asked what we were going to do, and Jamie," Lily would have continued, but James tickled her until she wheezed out, "Ok, ok, James!" James stopped tickling her and let Lily continue. "Ok, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, James said, 'I have the perfect idea!' And then we went on to talk about other nonessential things!"  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, Sarah was staring at Lily, James was thinking back to when he said such a thing, and Sirius was waving his arms around since he couldn't talk. Remus took the charm off, and Sirius exclaimed, "I REMEMBER!"  
  
Lily smiled and hugged him before sitting back down. She turned to James expectantly, and quite suddenly he jumped and exclaimed, "SO DO I!"  
  
Lily hugged him as well, and once everyone was calm, they went over the plan for the end of the year.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked up the stairs to the stage, James holding her hand and giving her silent comfort. Dumbledore called out, "And our Head Students this year, Lily Evans and James Potter!"  
  
Lily and James walked out from behind the curtain, smiles on their faces. Lily took the right side of the podium, and James the left. James started out by saying, "Why is she always called up first?"  
  
Lily smiled sweetly before replying, " 'Cause I'm better, of course!"  
  
Many people laughed as the two made funny faces at each other. They finally calmed down as James took over in a very serious tone.  
  
"We have been here the past seven years of our lives. We have been through thick and thin, lost and found more things than we could ever begin to count, and met new people. We have lived in this school for those past seven years, and it has become a second home to most of us, perhaps even a first for the more unfortunate. Hogwarts has been our discovery ground. We've found what we want to do with our lives, and maybe even found the love of our lives." With that James looked at Lily briefly. Lily took her cue and stepped up.  
  
"I went through a tough time in my life not too long ago. But through that pain I found my goal in life. Many others here went through that same type of thing. Whether it be from falling and breaking a bone of some sort," Lily glanced at Peter here, who looked back with a slightly red face. "Or maybe you passed all of your classes, and are now graduating. Whatever the reason, that pain helped us. We have come from being small little first years whom were scared to try on a hat, to full fledged witches and wizards ready to make their mark on the world. We have one more thing to say to you all before we celebrate."  
  
James stepped up to her and grabbed her hand. As one, the couple yelled out, "WE DID IT!"  
  
~*~  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, Sarah, Remus, and Peter spent the night dancing away. They had fun, just hung around friends, and shared many stories of all of the pranks the Marauders had pulled.  
  
Lily noticed quite a few times that Sirius and Remus were giving James strange looks, but she pushed it aside in order to treasure the moment.  
  
At the end of the celebrations, the Headmaster stood up and just clapped. Everyone else in the hall, Slytherins and teachers alike, all clapped as well. It was an odd sort of unity that signified that they had known each other and even if they hated the other, knew who they were. A single tear slid down Lily's cheek as James held her close and whispered, "I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Minerva leaned over and whispered to Albus, "I do not like it. They have been too quiet for my liking."  
  
Albus smiled as he looked down on the Marauders. Of course he knew was going to happen, he had helped James with it. "Not to worry, Minerva. Everything will be fine."  
  
Of course, Minerva didn't like the sound of that at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily leaned against James in pure, unadulterated pleasure. She was finally out of school, she was human, and she had the love of her life with her. Lily sighed as James started to rub her back. "You ok?"  
  
Lily smiled up at James and nodded. "Happy. Thank you."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, totally caught off guard with her answer. He was even more shocked when she kissed him, but got over it quickly and kissed her back. Remus made a fake gagging sound in the background while Sirius and Sarah followed their lead.  
  
When James and Lily broke up, there were a great many catcalls from peers, and quite a few hisses to Lily. James looked to her to see how she would handle it, and to everyone's immense shock she smiled. She stood, said, "Thank you all! And now, let the feast begin!"  
  
To everyone's shock, again, the food was set on the tables. Lily smiled as she sat down, and Albus winked to her. He stood up and raised a hand. "Since Miss Evans took my job, I guess I should take her own."  
  
Everyone turned to their Headmaster with confused eyes, only to see him with his wand raised and a smile on his face. There was a very loud pop, and where the Slytherins had been, there was no more.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily fell into James as she laughed hysterically, and Remus' eyes were very wide. James looked to her and asked, "Did you know the Headmaster would do that?!"  
  
Lily nodded as she laughed again.  
  
The Slytherins were all in Gryffindor colors, but had on cheerleading outfits as well. The girls all had bright orange skin, which clashed horribly with the Gryffindor colors, and the guys all had black skin, which made them look really freaky. Everyone had purple mustaches, something that set Lily into even more hysterics, and their eyes were all a very freaky bright yellow. Above their heads, which shone red and gold ever five minutes, said, "FROM THE MARAUDERS! GIVING YOU ONE LAST TEAR, WHILE WE'RE HERE!"  
  
True to the sign, even the teachers had tears in their eyes. Lily was still laughing until she saw the sigh flicker and be replaced by, "LILY EVANS."  
  
Everyone in the hall turned to look as the sigh changed again. "I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER."  
  
Lily took a deep breath, her eyes wide, as the sign changed. She was vaguely aware of the way most of the hall was looking at her, and James now basically on his knees next to her. "LILY, WOULD YOU DO ME THE PLEASURE OF BEING MY WIFE?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily's mouth was working up and down as James turned her chin to face him. He raised an eyebrow, and a tear slipped out. They seemed to be talking through glances and facial gestures, because after about five minutes Lily laughed and hugged James, a beautiful golden ring on her finger.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat with her friends in the Marauders compartment of the train. Nothing any of the Slytherins said had ruined her mood. James was right next to her, his arm around her shoulders, and Remus was next to him. Sirius and Sarah were across from her, with Peter across from Moony. Lily smiled to them all, and they smiled back. With a kiss to James, she smiled and relaxed for the trip home. To her new life.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
  
SO?!?! Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kristin - Remy's Gurl - Read her stuff, it's great!  
  
Sabre-X - Same as Kristin, in fact it applies to everyone!  
  
kat6528  
  
shortnsassy  
  
Wish (You wonderful anonymous reviewer you.)  
  
And last, but certainly not least,  
  
Lani Lalaith  
  
I hope to get more Reviews for this story! Thanks so much to everyone, and so I don't get in trouble, I DON'T OWN IT! (Author mumbles and grumbles about unfairness of money.)  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Maniac 


End file.
